


Oh No, Emotions!

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Here there be angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Multi, Polyamory, Underage Rape/Non-con, and lots of drama, dark themes in some chapters, genderbender, hyde is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Okay, so the essential plot to my modern AU story is this:Our favourite gremlin is a girl named Edwina Hyde (yes, I failed to be more creative, I’m not sorry). She’s a twenty-year-old delinquent, who’s just been released on parole. Mr. Utterson offers her a place to stay, she agrees and becomes a fellow lodger of him, Jekyll and Lanyon in Lady Summer’s grand home. A very cliché love triangle between her, Utterson and Jekyll ensues and there is polyamory.This story will be corny and dramatic and I am not sorry XD





	1. A difficult client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Utterson gets a new client. She is … difficult.

Gabriel didn't know what to make of this.

He had been told that his new client was a twenty-year-old delinquent, but the person sitting in front of him couldn't be older than twelve.

It was a small, slight girl with unnaturally pale skin, café noir brown, wavy hair and dark rims around bilious green eyes. She was wearing a grey hoodie and brown tracksuit trousers. Her clothes were ragged and actually belonged to the waste, but she didn't seem to care.

She was shifting around in her chair and her eyes were wild and wary and looked around frenetically, as if she was expecting to be arrested for another crime and be locked up again.

“Well?”, she snarled menacingly. Her voice was husky and aggressive.

He checked the file again, looking over the details.

Then he looked at the woman in front of him, who was obviously getting agitated.

“So, you're Miss Edwina Aloise Hyde?”, he inquired, just to be save.

Her eye twitched.

“That's my name”, she responded coolly, “No thanks to my arsehole parents. Why am I here again?”

“You're here, because you're my new client. I'm Mr. Utterson, your new lawyer. It's nice to-”

“Don't give me that 'Nice to meet you'-bullshit!”, she snapped, “Just tell me what you want from me!”

The lawyer remained unimpressed. Rude clients were nothing new to him.

“You're here”, he continued calmly, “because you have been released on parole and need a job and a place to stay.”

“And how am I supposed to find either of those?!”, she blew up, “Do you think anyone would take someone like _me_ in?! Have you seen my criminal record?! And I don't have a single penny!”

“That's what we're going to talk about.”

She scoffed: “You're not telling me that you actually found a place that would accept me?!”

He folded his hands on his desk. “As a matter of fact, I did find a living community that's willing to take you in for free. They would provide for everything, lodging, food and whatever else you might want or need. You also would get free medical attention.”

She stared at him. “You're fucking joking.”

“I'm not.”

The brunette's green eyes narrowed suspiciously. “There's a catch.”

The lawyer nodded. “I'm afraid so, Miss.”

“What is it?”

“I'm part of that living community. So you would be your lawyer's flatmate. And you'd be the youngest by far. Needless to say, we'd expect you to behave. No drugs, no smoking, no drinking and no criminal acts in general. One of my flatmates is a control freak, she does not stand for nonsense.”

 

Edwina remained silent for a while, deep in thought.

The offer of free shelter and lodging was extremely tempting.

She knew that no one else would want her, not with her criminal record and with no money to boot. It wasn't only theft and drug abuse, it also included burglary, assault, even manslaughter. If she refused the offer, she would have to go back to her old life on the streets, with all the shit that went with it. Even though Edwina was a tough girl, sooner or later she would definitely die a miserable death. That, or she'd get convicted again and rot in prison.

But now someone offered her a real home, maintenance for all of her basic needs and all of this for free! She was offered the chance to live a life worth of that name.

Who cared about the stupid rules and the old, boring people; she would just work around them, like she always had.

She grinned and stretched out her hand. “Bring it on!”

The black-haired lawyer smiled for the first time. “That's what I thought. I promise you won't regret it, Miss Hyde. We're more interesting company than most would expect of people in their fifties. It isn't far from here, I will introduce you, we'll settle the matters of your contract and then get your things from the police station.”

At that she chuckled bitterly: “Don't bother. What I have on me is everything I own.”

She pointed at her baggy, ragged clothes and the small bag in her lap.

 


	2. A strange new membre to a strange community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina Hyde gets to her future home and meets her future fellow lodgers. She is … overwhelmed.

2\. A strange new member to a strange community

 

Edwina was completely stunned, when they arrived at the house she would live in from now on.

When Mr. Utterson had driven into the West End of London, she had already suspected, that it was located in a rich neighbourhood. But this was without a doubt the fanciest house she had ever seen.

It was a lordly villa with a dark blue and white façade and elaborate stucco work on the outside. It was in a well-kept state and beautiful flowers grew in the flowerbeds in front of it and in the windows.

Whoever owned this house had to be immensely rich.

“Damn”, she whispered and hurriedly followed the lawyer to the door, before someone assumed that she was just another lowlife begging around here.

“Do you really live here?”, she asked incredulously, when he unlocked the door.

He nodded. “Yes. This house belongs to a friend of mine and she lets us live here as lodgers.”

“You and who?”

“My husband and my best friend. And her own half-siblings.”

Edwina gaped at him.

“Wait … you're married? To another man? I mean, not that I mind, it's just unexpected-”

Mr. Utterson chuckled drily: “Trust me, I get that a lot. Just like my husband is often asked, what he sees in a boring man like me.”

_That too is a darn good question! Who the hell would want to bang that?!_

Before she could ponder further, the door opened and the lawyer ushered her in.

When they were inside, she was immediately overwhelmed by the ornate and splendid interior.

The entrance hall was all marble, crystal and gold and a dark blue carpet on the floor. Everything was polished to a mirror shine, the furniture was fancy and obviously expensive as hell. Whoever the landlady was, she was obviously flaunting her immense wealth.

“Wow”, Edwina marvelled and stared with huge eyes at everything. “Who the hell does this house belong to?! A billionaire? A princess?”

“Not quite”, a female voice chuckled, “I'm just a very rich countess.”

She jumped out of her skin. Looking up, she saw a small figure coming down the stairs to greet them. It was a small woman with yellow hair – not just blond, really yellow! – wearing a blue dress and fitting blue high heels.

“So you're my new lodger, Miss Hyde?”, she asked with a congenial smile. She had a meek, sweet voice and a faint lisp.

Edwina nodded weakly.

“I'm Lady Summers, Countess of Devon, but you may call me Luise”, the other introduced herself and extended a hand. Now, that she stood in front of them, Edwina could see, that the other woman had piercing ice blue eyes, fitting her yellow hair. She was of delicate frame and lily white skin and the brunette felt a lump in her throat. The Lady was so much prettier than she was.

“Hey now”, the woman said gently, as if she had read her mind, “Don't put yourself down like that. I have my flaws and you're not ugly either.”

Despite her eyes being of cold colour, they had a warm look and their owner had a warm smile.

And something else attracted the brunette's attraction.

“Have we met somewhere? You seem familiar”, Edwina inquired.

The Lady smirked: “You're the girl who tried to steal my wallet.”

Oh. Now she remembered. She had attempted to pick-pocket the Lady's wallet, but the blonde had caught up to her and forced her to return it. But instead of going to the police, she had just given her some of the money and let her go.

And now that woman volunteered to be her landlady? Oh crap, that was awkward.

“Oh yeah. And you're the woman who _didn't_ rat me out. Thanks for that, by the way”, she mumbled awkwardly. “You still want to let me live here?”

The Lady smiled and nodded. “I know what I'm dealing with, dear”, she explained. “But I also believe, that you deserve a second chance.”

Before Edwina could answer, there was an 'Ahem' and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She winced and whirled around, to be faced with a tanned man in a suit.

The Lady said: “That is Sameer Singh, my butler. He's from India.”

“Pleased to meet you, young Miss”, he said and bowed politely, “But before you step further into the house, would you be so kind as to remove your shoes? The floor has just been swept.”

She blinked. “Huh? Oh, uh, sure. Sorry”, she stammered and took her shoes off.

When the butler held his hand out, she frowned.

“You sure you wanna touch these?”, she asked doubtfully, pointing at her dirty, worn-out trainers.

He chuckled and took the shoes. “Thank you, but I've touched worse stuff before.” Then he left.

The Lady beamed. “Now come along. Your and Mr. Utterson's fellow lodgers haven't gone to work yet, so I will introduce you to them, before showing you around. Come with me!”

Edwina and Mr. Utterson followed her upstairs into the right wing, passed a few doors, before stopping in front of a big one right above the entrance hall.

A sudden timidity overtook her and she didn't follow the other two inside.

From inside, she heard the older woman talk to someone: “Hey, boys! Our new lodger has arrived!”

The blonde stuck her head outside again. “Don't be so shy! Come in!”

The brunette obeyed hesitantly, allowing the other to shove her lightly.

Once inside, she found herself face to face with two other men, one relatively small with white hair and a blue-grey and an amber eye and glasses, the other was handsome, tall and blond, with chocolate brown eyes. Both of them were neatly dressed and smiling amiably.

It was Mr. Utterson, who spoke next: “Fellows, this is the young lady who's going to live with us from now on-”

_What's with everyone's obsession with calling me “young lady”?!_

“-Miss Edwina Aloise Hyde.”

 

She was a mess, the poor child.

Way too small and thin for a twenty-year-old, dressed in baggy, ragged clothes. Her wild, café noir brown mane framed a too pale face. Her acid green eyes and had a somewhat feral, distrustful look. She was wary. Maybe even a little scared.

Henry had no idea what she had gone through, but according to what Gabriel had told him, it must have been a lot of shit.

With an angry glare this young woman fixed the lawyer.

“Did you have to give my full name?!”, she hissed aggressively. Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

Lanyon chuckled: “Calm down, it's still better than mine. Dr. Hastie Lanyon, surgon. Nice to-”

She interrupted him: “Don't give me that 'Nice to meet you'-crap. If I have to hear that one more time, I'll fucking snap!”

Henry and Lanyon frowned at each other. Not very polite that one, was she?

Luise cleared her throat. “Let's not talk about this, it's irrelevant.”

The small blonde glanced at Henry. “Don't you want to introduce yourself too? It's not very polite to just stand there without contributing anything to the conversation.”

The taller blond blinked. “Huh? O-oh yes, sorry.”

He extended his hand to the tiny brunette.

“I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll, gynaecologist and radiologist. Pleased to- n-never mind”, he stammered, when she glowered at him.

Gabriel relieved the tense situation. “Henry is my husband”, he told the girl and looked at Henry lovingly. “We have been married for nine years.”

Henry smiled and blushed a little.

Miss Hyde was unimpressed. “That's nice. Congrats? I guess?”

 _Is she homophobic?_ , Henry wondered and his heart clenched.

But Luise assured him mentally: _No, no. She just doesn't know how to deal with the entire situation._

Oh. So the young woman was overwhelmed. Well, maybe she would be a little nicer if she relaxed a some more. And maybe she would, if they made her feel accepted and at home.

“How are you feeling, Miss Hyde?”, he asked friendly.

“Out of place. And pretty damn confused”, she replied bluntly.

Henry felt intensely uncomfortable with the situation and looked at his wristwatch.

And according to the watch, he was late.

“Oh my god! It's almost eleven o'clock, I have to hurry! See you all later!”, he cried, gathered his things and ran off.

 

Edwina blinked. What the heck had just happened?

The other three seemed equally startled, which made her feel slightly less stupid.

Finally, the white-haired doctor facepalmed and groaned in annoyance: “That idiot forgot that he's on a holiday!”

Edwina laughed. Who the hell forgot their holiday?!

The blonde Lady shrugged: “We all know how absent-minded he is.”

Dr. Lanyon sighed: “Well, I'm not on a holiday and I definitely have to leave. See you in the evening.”

Then he too took his bag and left.

Mr. Utterson too left for his office, leaving the two women alone.

The Lady turned to the brunette. “Well, now that you have met them, I will show you around the house. Come with me, dear!”

“Why are you calling me that?”, Edwina queried irritatedly, “You sound like an old woman!”

“I _am_ an old woman”, the other retorted, “I'm fifty years old.”

“… No way.”

“Yes.”

“No freaking way!”

“Yes.”

“You look as old as I am!”

“Thank you, but be assured, I'm more than old enough to be your mother or aunt. Now come with me, I don't want to stand here all day.”

 


	3. A tour around the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina received a tour around the house and is overwhelmed.

The small noblewoman guided her around the house. The hallways were broad, but not very tall, to Edwina's relief. And the rooms were surprisingly modernised.

“The rooms used to be much smaller”, Lady Summers said, “But I hate that cramped Victorian style. So I had some walls torn down.”

The first room was big and full of sports equipment.

“That is the sport exercising room. There is another one, but this one is for normal exercising.”

“And the other one?”, Edwina asked curiously.

Lady Summers smirked: “The other one is for the real combat training. It's exclusively for me and those of my servants, who are skilled fighters. But I'll let you see it. In fact, it's the one right behind you!”

She turned around and opened the opposite door. This room was bigger than the other one and Edwina was sure that it was taking up half of the left side of the hallway.

The brunette was not just a little amazed at the abundance of real weapons hanging from the walls.

“Wow”, she marvelled and the Lady seemed very pleased with her amazement.

“Indeed”, she agreed, “But like I said, it's for me and my servants exclusively.”

Edwina sighed and pouted in disappointed. She really would have loved to try out all these awesome weapons. But the proprietress remained firm, locked the door again and put the key away.

“Why are you putting the key in your décolletage?”, the brunette asked confusedly.

The Lady laughed: “I have a small pocket on the inside of my dress here. I put that specific key there, because right now you're thinking about 'borrowing' it.”

_How the hell did she know?!_

“There is a lot of things I know!”, she teased.

_That's fucking creepy! How does she do that?!_

“Telepathic abilities!”, the blond said with a wink.

_Stop it!_

Lady Summers chuckled: “Do forgive me. I can't contain myself sometimes. It's one of my sicker hobbies to creep out other people with the things I can do.”

She stopped laughing. “But back to the topic at hand. I don't trust you enough to allow my weapons in your hands just yet. If you want to sharpen your hand-to-hand combat skills, you can train in the other room. But those are real weapons made for mortal combat and that's why I don't allow any of my lodgers near them. Besides, you're dangerous enough without weapons.”

Edwina gave up.

“Come along”, the Lady spoke up gently, “I know you're disappointed, but you still have to see the rest of the house. It's easy to forget where everything is.”

The brunette recoiled, when the older woman attempted to take her hand.

The other apologised and continued the tour.

“This is one of the kitchens. The one on the ground floor is for my employees. They cook their own food separately.”

The cooking space was directly connected to the dining section, which was nice. The brunette didn't like having to switch rooms between cooking and eating. It reminded her of prison and homeless shelters too much. A fire extinguisher was next to the cooking counter.

“Do you know how to use that?”, the older woman inquired.

The younger one snapped: “Of course I do!”

“Alright, alright! Just checking!”

Next was the sanitary closet. The Lady shrieked in surprise, when she was assaulted by cleaning tools upon opening it. Edwina wheezed with laughter, which intensified at the other woman's mock-glare. Giggling, she helped the older one up and they stuffed the tools back into the closet.

Then came the sickroom, although it looked more like a real doctor's surgery.

“It used to be the tea room”, the Lady explained, “But Hastie and Henry thought that the sickroom downstairs wasn't enough and decided to move some of their surgery equipment in here. And I didn't object, of course. Their idea was perfect.”

When they opened the door to the next room, the Lady shouted in frustration: “GODDAMMIT, HENRY!!!”

It was a small library, or archive, Edwina wasn't sure.

But one thing was clear: the room was a mess. Papers were scattered all over the floor, scribbles of what seemed to be complicated formulas and scientific notes.

The Lady bent down and began to gather up the papers, grumbling something in a foreign language, maybe German.

_So she is the control freak Mr. Utterson spoke about, huh?_

“Can you help me, please?”, the blonde snapped in agitation.

The brunette winced and helped the other to gather up the papers.

“Hoof”, the older woman huffed, when they were done. “That man can never bother to keep his scientific research tidy! Why can't he be as careful with his notes as he is with the lab safety precautions?!”

“… Mad scientist much?”

“You have no idea”, the noblewoman muttered, “That's Dr. Henry Jekyll for you – absent-minded to a fault! That man is a hazard! And his ideas are crazier than Theresa May!”

That made the brunette laugh again. For a middle-aged Lady that woman was really funny. And interesting.

 

The bedrooms were on the second floor. Three stairways connected them to the lower floors. The two women took the stairway in the kitchen and came first to the community living room.

“The gentlemen used to smoke here”, Luise remarked. “But one evening one of my lodgers forgot to snuff out his cigarette. We needed half an hour to extinguish the ensuing fire. I prohibited it afterwards.”

 _Good thing Miss Hyde doesn't smoke anymore_ , she thought drily.

They passed a few bedrooms (some belonging to absentee lodgers), before they came to the bathroom.

“This is the second floor bathroom”, she explained, “Both Hastie and Henry take their sweet time in the morning, so if you're an early bird, be sure to take your bath or shower before six-”

But the young woman obviously wasn't listening.

She was too busy gawking at the interior. And honestly, who could blame her. Everything looked like in a luxury hotel, with marble floors, marble sink and counter, a huge mirror and everything.

“I think this thing is too good for m– HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A BATHTUP???”

Miss Hyde immediately jumped into the huge tub, almost slipping on the smooth surface. She could easily stretch her arms and legs, but instead curled into a ball and purred comfortably.

It looked really adorable, but the tour wasn't finished yet.

The countess chuckled: “Glad that you love it, but I'm afraid you have to come out of the tub. Unless-”, she added, when the brunette gave her a menacing glare, “-you don't wish to see the room you're going to live in from now on?”

The kitten – uh, the former delinquent, jumped out of the tub immediately and joined her on the path to the highlight of the tour – uh, that was, her new room.

With a dramatic air (because that was absolutely necessary) she opened the door.

“Well, Miss Hyde, this is where you will live from now on! Make yourself at home!”

 

 _This_ was her room?

This perfect, white, clean, ready-furnished and big room was _hers_?!

Hers all alone?

“Is this heaven?”, she marvelled.

The Lady laughed behind her: “I guess you like it.”

“Like it? _Like it_?!”, Edwina echoed incredulously, “I'm fucking starstruck!”

She dropped her bag in front of the bed and flung herself onto it. With a happy purr she cuddled into the blanket.

The other woman giggled: “Good to know. I wasn't sure what you liked. And speaking of which …”

The brunette looked up and saw the blonde walk over to a big closet.

When she opened it, it was empty.

“We'll buy you new clothes today. I hope you're not too fond of those”, she remarked, eyeing Edwina's baggy, ragged clothes with a frown. “Because they're unwearable.”

The young woman knew that the older was right. But she feared, that the Lady would want to stuff her into girly designer clothes she didn't like.

“Don't worry”, Lady Summers assured her, “You don't have to wear designer dresses like me. Just some real clothes.”

She looked at the bag next to the bed. “Is that everything you have?”

“Yup.”

“May I see?”

It didn't contain much. Just her sanitary articles, a hand mirror, a pocket umbrella, a notebook and an overused pencil. Her trusty pocket knife wasn't in there, the police must have kept it.

The noblewoman shook her head. “Never mind, you need _everything_ new.”

She turned to leave.

“I'll give you an hour to get used to your new room. Then we'll go out for a grand shopping tour. Oh, and Miss Hyde: you really need to work on your behaviour.”

 


	4. First evening in the new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a nervous breakdown and Gabriel and Edwina have to help.

Edwina still had trouble to believe that all of this was really happening.

In less than a day she had got a new home, new things, new everything, even people she could turn to. Pensively she looked at the newly full wardrobe.

The shopping tour had been interesting.

Edwina had found out, that Lady Summers had first met the three men in their school days, that she was a conversational therapist (“one of the best worldwide, may I add!”) and that she used to travel around the world a lot, but her health was preventing her from doing it now. She was also German, which explained the muttering in foreign languages and her faint accent.

However, there were topics that the blonde absolutely refused to talk about.

When Edwina asked her about her own family, she became oddly cagey and told the younger woman to never bring it up again. Same, when the she inquired about the older's health, the servants and especially about the other lodgers.

“Ask them yourself”, the Lady had just answered, “They'll tell you once they trust you enough.”

They had come home with almost a dozen stuffed bags (which explained, why the Lady had taken two of her servants with her) and Edwina had needed a while to store everything. She had never owned so much clothing (or so many things at all) in her entire life.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because you need it.”

“Are you pitying me?!”

“Don't confuse sympathy with pity.”

The countess's finishing tone had ended the argument.

They had arrived back at the villa simultaneously with a flustered Dr. Jekyll, who had remembered, that he was on a holiday. Before Edwina had been able to say something, he had fled to his own room and locked himself inside.

“He has an inferiority complex”, the Lady had explained, “When someone is aggressive towards him, he automatically assumes that he did something wrong and that it's his fault.”

“Oh”, the former convict had mumbled awkwardly.

Now it was almost 6pm and dinner would be soon.

Edwina had never had a regular meal in her entire life, except for her time in prison.

She had just eaten whenever there had been an opportunity and enough money in her pocket. Which hadn't been every day. That much was obvious by her appearance alone. Maybe she was so small and slight because of her malnourishment. Someone had once called her an anorexic emo. She had beaten that person to a pulp in a fit of anger.

Finally, she got bored of sitting in her room and decided to walk around. But when she opened the door, she nearly bumped into the Indian butler. He quickly apologised and informed her, that it was time for dinner.

However, when she wanted to go downstairs, she saw a desperate Mr. Utterson stand in front of Dr. Jekyll's door, knocking and trying to get him out of his room.

“Henry, please come to dinner. You can't stay in there forever!”

“I don't feel like eating”, a hushed voice answered.

“Sweetheart, come out, I beg you!”

The lawyer looked and sounded as if he was about to cry.

Edwina stepped up to him.

“What's going on? Is it my fault, that he's locking himself in?”

“I don't think that it's your fault, but I don't know!”, the lawyer cried in exasperation and threw his hands up. “He won't tell me what the problem is! That hasn't happened in years!”

“So he's been like that before?”

“Yes.”

Okay, now she was concerned for real.

“Can I try?”, she asked.

Mr. Utterson raised an eyebrow. “No offence, Miss Hyde, but you're as tactful as a steam roller.”

“I know, I know! Just let me try!”

He hesitated. But then he nodded reluctantly and stepped to the side.

She knocked thrice on the door.

“Doctor Jekyll? It's me, the newbie.”

“… Oh, Miss Hyde. Can I help you somehow?”

“You can come out”, she said bluntly, “Doesn't matter if you're hungry or not. Your husband is worrying his head off out here.”

“ … I can't.”

She frowned. A sense of foreboding arose in her.

“Doctor”, she asked as carefully as possible, “ _What_ exactly are you doing in there?”

Mr. Utterson looked at her in horror. “Miss Hyde”, he whispered, “You aren't saying that …?”

She shushed him and listened.

But Dr. Jekyll wasn't answering.

“Alright”, she called, “If I guess it right, will you tell me?”

“… Fine.”

“Are you hurting yourself?”

Mr. Utterson's face became paler than her own (and she was very pale). His eyes filled with tears and for some reason she really hated that.

The doctor's voice was barely audible, but he said: “… How did you guess?”

She sighed and explained: “Female intuition and experience with self-loathing. Doctor Jekyll, I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. I didn't intend to be so mean, I just … I never interacted with polite people in my entire life. Criminals and homeless people are all I have ever known. And if I came off as homophobic, I'm sorry too. I don't care about someone's sexual or romantic orientation or gender identity. I know that I hurt your feelings, but believe me, I didn't realise it in that moment. Don't tell me that it isn't my fault, I know better than to buy that. But you can't just lock yourself in like that. Whatever you're doing, stop it and open the door. Your husband is crying.”

“Miss Hyde, please leave me be.” It was barely a whimper.

“No. Don't think I don't know what you're going through right now. Trust me, I know what's best right now. And what's best is that you come out and be with the people who care about you.”

There was no answer.

Edwina fumbled in the pocket of her hoodie. There she found the security needle she had nicked from the kitchen earlier.

“Doctor, I don't want to do this, but just a fair warning: If you don't come out willingly, I will open the door by force. Remember, I'm a criminal, I can crack that lock with ease. So how about we all act like adults? Just do it for your husband, okay?”

Oh, she hated pleading and bargaining. Usually a cold glare or a threatening undertone to her voice got her what she wanted (she didn't know why, but people were afraid of her, a small, slight girl). But she couldn't resort to either right now.

The blond man's unwillingness to cooperate was starting to agitate her, however.

“Alright, I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice”, she warned and pulled out the security needle.

“Miss Hyde!”, Mr. Utterson protested.

Right in that moment, the door opened and Dr. Jekyll stood before them, teary-eyed and looking just so done with everything.

Before he could close the door again, Mr. Utterson pulled him into the hallway and into a tight hug. The brunette noticed that the blond's sleeves were rolled up and there were scratching marks on his upper arms.

“How about we take care of those, before we go down to dinner?”, she suggested drily.

They spent ten full minutes patching up the bleeding skin.

Then she shooed them down into the kitchen, because she was hungry.

She was surprised to see that they were dining alone.

“Where is the mistress of the house?”, she wanted to know.

Mr. Utterson explained in return that Lady Summers usually ate alone in her study.

“Oh.”

The young woman was a bit disappointed, but didn't voice it.

The butler served them leek soup with lots of other vegetables and mince.

Edwina hated leek soup, but when she hesitantly tried it, she found it was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. The food at homeless shelters and poor kitchens was mediocre at best and prison food was flat out disgusting. But this … this was heavenly.

It also helped that Dr. Jekyll was slowly brightening up. That was good, a smile suited him so much better.

Both men watched in amazement at how quickly she finished her food.

“What's up?”, she inquired.

“Where has your food gone so quickly?”, Mr. Utterson marvelled.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, but grinned lopsidedly. “I inhaled it”, she joked and the gentlemen chuckled.

“Glad to see you enjoyed it”, Dr. Jekyll stated.

She stared at him. “Enjoyed it? Enjoyed it??? This is the most fucking delicious thing I have ever eaten! And I don't even like leek soup! Who cooked this, a five stars cook?”

Mr. Utterson shook his head. “No, it was Sameer, the butler. Luise has a cook, but she insists that once a week another member of the house staff takes their turn with cooking. This way we have more diversity in our diet.”

Her eyes became even bigger. “This food is home-cooked?”

The older men looked at her in surprise.

“Of course it's home-cooked”, Dr. Jekyll replied, “Why would it not be? We could even tell you each ingredient in this soup!”

Suddenly his eyes widened as well.

“Miss Hyde …”, he began gingerly, “Have you never eaten real food before?”

“Nope”, she declared cheerfully. “Never even had a regular meal until I landed myself in prison one year and a half ago. And prison food is rubbish. But well, it was better than nothing and I have a strong stomach.”

She said it as lightly as she could, even though she had never liked that topic. But that didn't stop her two table companions from staring at her in horror.

She scowled: “Don't give me that look. And don't pity me. I've been a street rat for half of my life and I'm still kicking, so no need to fuss about it. It's in the past now.”

Awkward silence ensued.

 _I need to change the subject_ , Edwina thought.

So she told the two men of how Lady Summer's guiding tour around the house and the subsequent shopping tour had gone (Dr. Jekyll looked a bit sheepish, when she mentioned the chaos in the archive and Lady Summers' reaction to it).

Entertaining people wasn't her strong suit, but she managed to lighten the mood at least a little and for her that was a great achievement.

 

When the men had finished their food, Miss Hyde took the dishes and glasses and loaded the dishwasher (she had to ask them how that thing worked). Then they went back upstairs.

Before the two husbands returned to their shared room, Henry addressed their new fellow lodger.

“Miss Hyde.”

She turned to face him. “Hm?”

“Thank you for your consideration earlier”, he told her with a grateful smile.

She blinked in surprise. Then she grinned for a second and blushed a little bit.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, she grumbled, “Just don't get all touchy-feely on me.”

Henry laughed: “Don't worry, I respect your personal space.”

“Good. Hey, you gonna use the bathroom any time soon?”, she wanted to know.

He thought for a moment. “Not for at least another hour”, he estimated. “Why?”

She beamed. “Neat! 'Cause I'm now going to claim the bathtub and take the first long bath in my life! See ya, Doc!”

Then she walked off like nobody's business.

For a minute the blond gaped after her incredulously. Then he chuckled and shook his head.

_She may have no manners, but there is something about her …_

Gabriel joined him and wrapped an arm around him from behind.

“What do you think of her, love?”, he asked him.

Henry smiled and leaned into him.

“She is incredibly impolite, but I think that her heart is in the right place. Perhaps she's actually a kind young woman, once she learns some manners and gets used to us.”

“She definitely knows her way around”, Gabriel agreed. “And she's a quick thinker. But most people like her are. That's how they get by. Although I'm surprised at how expertly she handled the situation earlier.”

The blond sighed. “Speaking of which … I'm sorry for scaring you like that.”

“Shhhh”, the black-haired man cooed, “I know what I was dealing with when I married you. It's fine now. But please don't do that again, honey. You know I can't stand to see you hurt.”

Henry turned his head to kiss his husband.

“I love you so much. What would I be without you?”

Gabriel grinned: “A complete mess, that's what.”

They chuckled and finally went back into their room.

Life certainly would never get boring with Edwina Aloise Hyde.

 


	5. Of overly dramatic mornings and other weird things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elders talk about their new lodger and Miss Hyde's first morning in her new home is way too dramatic.

Hastie didn't know what to think of the events, when he first heard of it.

His first reaction was to blow up: “YOU SCRATCHED YOURSELF, HENRY??? WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT HURTING YOURSELF?!”

Then his surprise at Miss Hyde's behaviour: “Huh. So she is a decent human being after all. I was pretty worried, when Luise said she wanted to house a criminal. Not to mention her behaviour this morning. So she is … what's it called? A jerk with a heart of gold?”

Luise laughed in the background: “Yes, you could say that.”

Speaking of her, she was currently watching the evening news. Hastie had heard her mutter something about stupid politicians, before she had answered his statement.

Pensively he looked at her, as she was watching the news.

She didn't look as regal as usual. Her elegant fourragères and plait bun were undone and her long yellow hair was freely flowing down her shoulders and back.

After all these years they had known each other, she still managed to make him blush. And who could blame him? The German noblewoman was beautiful. She was only a year younger than him, yet she still looked like sweet seventeen.

Often he wondered what she possibly saw in someone like him. Him, a boring, unattractive-

“Don't even go there”, she spoke up, “If you dare think that you're unattractive or inferior to me, I will slap you.”

He chuckled: “Yes, Milady. As you wish.”

She turned her head to look at him. “Seriously, stop it. Do you think I would have put a ring on that, if I thought that you're unattractive or dull?”

“She's got you there, Hastie”, Henry remarked.

The white-haired man glared at him. “Don't think that you're off the hook, Jekyll! You promised that you wouldn't do it again and what do you do?”

“I'm sorry, I panicked!”

“Boys, please!”, Gabriel begged.

“Yes”, Luise agreed, “Drop the matter, you two. There is nothing we can do now. Let's be grateful to Miss Hyde that she knew what to do.”

“Yes”, Henry whispered quietly. “I never would have expected her to be so … empathetic. I mean, what with her criminal record and her dismissive behaviour earlier.”

“Delinquents are humans too”, Luise informed him deadpan, “And you'd be surprised at how understanding many of them can be. Especially those like her, who have known nothing but misery. She doesn't know what sorrows rich people have, but she knows what pain is.”

“Luise? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

“She said that she has been a 'street rat' for half of her life.”

“That's correct.”

“But how can she have been homeless at the age of ten? Was there no one to take care of her? Parents? Foster parents? Child protection service? Not even an orphanage?”

 _That's a good question_ , Hastie thought. _Who would let that happen? No wonder the girl is messed up._

Luise looked sombre. “Sometimes the world is that cruel. But that's something you should ask her. Not yet, though. She doesn't trust you and even if she did, she's not ready to talk about it. Let's just say, that no one should know the kind of life she has known, especially at such a young age. So don't take offence, if she answers your friendliness with gruffness. She's just not used to people being nice to her without having ulterior motives.”

_Ulterior motives? What doe she – oh my God!_

“I see, you understand what I'm getting at”, she observed sadly.

“But that's terrible!”, he cried in horror.

“It is”, she agreed. “Listen boys, she may have a long criminal record, but for each crime she committed, she suffered at least twice as much.”

“But what with the murder?”, Hastie asked in concern.

“It wasn't murder”, Gabriel spoke up. “It was manslaughter. She killed the man in self-defence, as has been proven. In other words, she killed someone, but she's not a murderess. In fact, she turned herself in and confessed everything, when she realised what she had done.”

“You see”, Luise added, “She acts purely out of instinct and on what she considers logical. She had to teach herself everything she knows. No one has ever taught her what's right and what's wrong. So it's now up to us to provide guidance, because we're older and wiser. Or, at least that is what we're supposed to be”, she added teasingly.

Everyone snorted.

 

Edwina awoke to the chirping of birds. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the soft, clean bed in the light, big room she had fallen asleep in.

 _Am I still dreaming?_ , she wondered.

Just for good measure, she pinched herself in the arm.

It hurt.

So she wasn't in some crazy dream after all.

The brunette yawned and stretched herself, before hopping out of bed and looking around. Looking down at herself, she was wearing the pyjama the Lady had bought her yesterday.

_Huh … someone actually bought me something. I still can't believe it. And I was fucking there!_

She shrugged and went to her new wardrobe to pick some clothes for today.

And now she found herself confronted with a problem she'd never had before in her life: what the hell should she wear?!

“Well, shit”, she muttered.

In the end, she grabbed just something, put on a morning coat and went to the bathroom, carefully looking around, if someone was coming down the hallway.

Then she went to the bathroom, knocking on the door for good measure.

“Who is it?”, a male voice answered.

_Oh, it's Mr. Utterson._

“Morning!”, Edwina answered. “Do you need much longer?”

“Oh! Good morning, Miss Hyde! Don't worry, I don't take as long as my friends do”, he replied in a humorous manner.

She snorted.

Indeed it didn't take long until he was finished. As soon as he came out, she slipped past him into the bathroom and locked the door.

When she had finished her shower and wanted to put her clothes on, her glance fell upon a full body mirror. She couldn't remember, when she had last – if ever – seen one.

With mixed feelings she regarded her reflection.

She wasn't beautiful.

Not even pretty.

Not even decent looking.

She was too small, too slight and too pale.

Wrinkles of displeasure blemished her already unpleasant face.

Her eyes were sunken-in and had dark rims around them, as if she was dead or really sleep-deprived. Their glance was piercing, feral and unsettling. Not to mention the colour. They were of a painfully bright, shrill green. Wasn't there a name for that shade of green? Acid green? Bilious green? Something like that. It definitely was an unpleasant colour. That she knew, because few people could bear to look her in the eyes.

Everyone else in this house was prettier, whether they were overall good-looking or not.

Mr. Utterson wasn't particularly handsome. At first glance he looked rather dull. His jet black hair was turning grey (the small curl falling into his face was cute, though) and she had only seen him smile twice so far. But his sky blue eyes were warm and kind.

Dr. Lanyon wasn't much of a looker either. He had silver hair, red cheeks and laughing wrinkles. He was smaller than his two friends, rather petite for a man. However, he had the aura of a down-to-earth, cheerful person, whom old age suited well. Not to mention his differently coloured eyes were totally awesome.

Lady Summers was simply beautiful. She was as small as Edwina, but in a cute way. Her skin was lily white and she had rosy cheeks and lips. And how could anyone have so naturally yellow hair? Her ice blue eyes were knowing. Nothing gave her true age away. She had no wrinkles and her hands (usually a dead give-away for someone's age) were little, dainty and neat.

And of course there was Dr. Jekyll. Only at their introduction he had been at his best, but he was, without a doubt, an attractive man. He was tall and slender. His wheat blond hair had been perfectly styled and trimmed. His light brown eyes had a soft, gentle glow and his entire bearing was inviting and sweet. And god, he had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

Edwina shook these thoughts out of her head.

She had to stop right there. Like hell she would allow anyone to get close to her. Besides, she had only met them yesterday. How could she be sure that these people weren't like all the others? That she wouldn't be used like it had happened before?

The brunette banished these thoughts also. This was no time for dark memories. She would not think about it.

She took a deep breath and got dressed.

Turning in front of the mirror, she was surprised to find, that her new clothes actually looked pretty nice on her. Huh. So wearing nice clothes could actually make you a bit happy after all.

Now she could smile.

_Another day, another chance._

 

“Oh, you were pretty quick”, Gabriel remarked, when Miss Hyde came downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Well, I don't waste much time on the futile attempt of making myself look pretty”, she retorted drily. “What matters is that I'm clean.”

“Fair point”, he agreed, “Physical beauty is overrated. What lies beneath is more important.”

“A lot of people say that”, Miss Hyde replied coldly, “But in truth they're just as superficial as the rest.”

The lawyer frowned. “Hey now”, he objected, “Don't throw us all in one pot. Not everyone is like this.”

“Oh yeah? Give me an example!”, she challenged

He didn't have to think for long. “If Luise was superficial, she wouldn't have taken you in”, he supplied. “If Henry was superficial, he wouldn't be married to someone like me. If Hastie was superficial, he wouldn't be friends with us. If I was superficial, I wouldn't have taken up your case.”

He stopped and lifted an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to continue, Miss Hyde? Or was that enough?”, he asked pointedly.

She avoided his eyes and muttered something unintelligible that sounded like she was admitting defeat.

He sighed in frustration and folded his fingers.

“Listen, if you don't like us or don't trust us, that's fine. But that does not excuse such behaviour. We hardly know each other and you know nothing about us, save from the things you have seen so far. So before you have the audacity to judge us, how about you take some time getting to know us first? Don't judge a book by its cover. Has no one ever taught you that?”

Silently she shook her head. Her hair was shadowing half of her face, but still he could see that her lower lip was quivering.

 _Oh my god, I didn't make her cry, did I?_ , he thought in shock.

“Miss Hyde? Are you alright?”, he inquired gingerly.

Suddenly she threw her head back and laughed hysterically.

“Of course I'm alright!”, she giggled, “What gives you the idea that I'm not?”

“You mean apart from your hysterical fake laughter?”, the lawyer deadpanned.

He bent forward and took her hand. She twitched and almost tore her hand away, but seemed to change her mind at the very last millisecond.

“Did I upset you? If so, I'm sorry.”

“Why are _you_ apologising?”, she sniffled, “ _I_ was being a bitch!”

There was fright in her green eyes. Gabriel realised immediately what the real matter was.

His grip around her trembling hand tightened.

“Miss Hyde”, he told her gently, “You won't get kicked out, especially not because of something so stupid. You said yourself that you've never been among polite company before, didn't you? We know better than to expect you to be a model citizen. Once you get adjusted to your new life-”

“But how? I've never been around people like you … I don't know what to do!”

“The knowledge comes with time”, Gabriel assured the young woman, “You're young, Miss Hyde. You have all the time you need. I'm sure you will find your place here.”

He let go of her hand and stood up.

“Now how about some breakfast? Good food always cheers me up!”

She grinned lopsidedly. “And you're still that thin?”

He grinned back. “The perks of having a high metabolism.”

Now her laughter was genuine. “So do I! Looks like we do have something in common, aye?”

She stopped laughing and scratched her head awkwardly. “Sorry for that earlier.”

He smiled: “It's nothing. And like I said: don't worry about being kicked back into the street. No one in this house is cruel enough to do something like that.”

The grateful, shy smile he got in return was honestly so adorable.

“One more thing though, Miss Hyde.”

“Hm?”

“Henry and Hastie should be coming down any minute. And if I may give you some advice: don't talk to them, before they had their morning coffee. Luise and I are the only morning people in this group, aside from her employees.”

She laughed again.

 

Henry was moody. He was always moody in the morning, but now he was moody extraordinaire. He didn't even know why. Or why he was up this early, despite being on a holiday. Maybe it was because he hated lying in bed without Gabriel by his side.

Normally he would have walked downstairs just wearing his morning coat, but then he had remembered that now they had a young lady living with them. And he refused to walk around half naked in front of Miss Hyde. She probably wouldn't mind that much, but it was still inappropriate.

“Mornin'”, he grumbled to Hastie, who was looking just as grumpy as he felt.

Hastie grunted in reply and together they trotted downstairs.

When they arrived in the living room, both stopped dead in their tracks at the scene that was going on at the breakfast table.

Henry was pleasantly surprised to see his husband cheerfully converse with Miss Hyde. His mood brightened immediately. She looked much more at ease than yesterday.

And he couldn't help but skim over Miss Hyde. Now that she was refreshed and wearing real clothing, she didn't look so bad.

 _I wonder if she's aware of how cute her smile is_ , he thought.

Finally Hastie broke the spell by wishing the two of them a good morning.

Gabriel looked up. “Oh, good morning you two! Miss Hyde and I have just finished breakfast. Yours is waiting for you on the counter, you only have to warm it up.”

“Morning”, Miss Hyde said, albeit more reserved than his husband.

He requited her greeting with a gentle smile.

“How has your first night in your new home?”, he inquired curiously.

“Nice enough”, she replied. “I don't think I ever slept that long in my entire life. Slept like a rock.”

“And yet she was up at half past five in the morning”, Gabriel commented.

“Hey, I slept a bit more than six hours! That's a lot for me.”

Henry preferred not to think about why that was so. It was too early for depressing thoughts.

“And why are _you_ up so early, Doctor?”, the brunette wanted to know. “Aren't you on a holiday?”

Now it was his turn to shrug. “Eh, you know, I'm a clingy bastard, who can't sleep without his husband”, he explained lightly.

Hastie snorted: “Damn right you're a clingy bastard! You're lucky Gabriel is so willing to indulge you!”

“Certainly am”, Henry agreed and gave his husband a loving smile (which was promptly requited).

“It's too early for this mush”, Hastie muttered and went to warm up his breakfast.

Henry didn't care about breakfast. Instead he sat at his husband's side, clasped his hand and leaned into the black-haired man's shoulder.

Sadly, Miss Hyde seemed to be just as uncomfortable with PDA as Hastie.

She grimaced and cleared her throat: “Guys, can you _please_ tone it down? It makes me feel really awkward to have people be all lovey-dovey around me.”

“Oh thank you so much!”, the blond heard his friend groan in the background. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue at him and removed himself from his husband.

Gabriel only chuckled.

After fifteen minutes he stood up and announced that he had to go to work, much to Henry's frustration.

_Why couldn't Gabe take a vacation too?_

On the edge of his senses, he could hear Miss Hyde ask Hastie: “Are they always like this?”

And the other doctor groaned in response: “You have no idea, Miss Hyde. Usually it's worse!”

“Oh shut up!”, the blond retorted, “Not everyone can be as cagey as you and Luise!”

“Oi!”, Miss Hyde barked, “Can it, both of you! I don't give a shit about your love life!”

The doctors exchanged an awkward look, before apologising to their new lodger.

She huffed. “I'm going back to my room. You guys enjoy your breakfast. Oh by the way: feeling better, Dr. Jekyll?”

For a second he blinked in confusion. Then it sunk in.

“O-oh!”, he stuttered and blushed, “Y-yes, I am, thank you.”

“Good”, she stated and left.

 

Hastie looked after the young girl.

Of course he had noticed how chipper she had been until Henry and Gabriel had billed and cooed.

Miss Hyde was envious, that was crystal clear.

She likely had never known love or happiness in her life. So seeing his friends so happy with each other must have been painful for her.

He knew that feeling.

It was painful for him too.

 

The brunette slammed her door shut and flopped down on her bed.

Bleh.

All the mushiness had ruined her good mood.

Something nagged at her core at seeing how happy and lovey-dovey Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Utterson were.

That feeling was envy, there was no way around it. She had felt it often enough to recognise it and by now she had come to terms with it.

Edwina had never been loved.

No one had ever cared about her and she could count on her fingers how often someone had even been genuinely kind to her.

Nothing was for free, she had learned that the hard way.

It wasn't fair!

Why were others allowed to be happy and loved – so many didn't even deserve it! – while people like her just existed at rock bottom without deserving it at all?

Why did all those people have someone who truly cared, while she knew nothing but cruelty and indifference?

And people wondered why she was so snappy!

A big lump gathered in her throat. For a second she wanted to hold it back. But then she remembered, that she was in a safe environment and that no one would witness a breakdown, as long as her door was locked.

So she curled up, buried her face in her pillow and let the waterworks begin.

 

Hastie had spoken a few stern words to him.

At first Henry had thought that he was just being jealous (that happened sometimes, they were exes after all), but then the white-head had brought up Miss Hyde's reaction.

“She envies you two, Henry. And by that I don't mean the petty kind of envy. She probably doesn't know love and seeing it in you two …”

“It's alright”, the blond had cut in. “I understand.”

So he had finished his breakfast and returned upstairs.

Miss Hyde's room was at the end of the corridor, next to his old, vacant room (he had moved into Gabriel's after their wedding).

When he got to her door, he could hear faint whimpers from the inside.

_Should I knock now? Or maybe I should wait until she has calmed down a bit? Maybe she won't like that I obviously heard her breakdown, but I'm concerned, so-_

Choosing the former, he knocked softly.

“Miss Hyde?”, he called out gently. “It's me, Dr. Jekyll.”

He had expected a dismissive answer like 'Get lost' or 'Leave me alone'. What he hadn't expected was to have the door open to reveal a very miserable looking Miss Hyde. Her eyes were puffy and reddened and full of grief.

“What do you want?”, she muttered. Her voice sounded even huskier than usual, probably from the crying.

“If you don't mind, can we talk?”

She seemed unsure, but nodded.

 

That doctor certainly knew how to treat a woman, she had to hand him that.

Throughout the entire talk he was nothing but tactful and understanding and she felt better within minutes. She let him know that she had never known love. Otherwise she refused to talk about her shitty life.

But it wasn't necessary anyway.

“What kind of life have you known?”, he asked in distress.

“A shitty one”, she drily let him know, “I'll tell you that much.”

He bit his lip. And was that tears she saw in his eyes?

“Why are you crying?”, she asked in confusion.

“Sorry”, he sniffed, “You probably hate pity.”

“Damn right, I do”, she confirmed crossly.

“But it isn't fair!”, he cried in distress, “I don't know much about you, but I'm pretty sure you have done nothing to deserve such a life! God, you're much too young to know so much pain.”

“Well, God doesn't care”, Edwina retorted cynically, “He's as dead as the motherfucking son of a bitch I accidentally killed.”

The blond doctor shifted uncomfortably. “Uhm … if you don't mind me asking …”

“What happened?”, she guessed. When he nodded, she scowled: “Wanker tried to rape me. Wouldn't have been the first time, but I snapped. When I came to my senses, his brain matter was all over the place. It was really gross.”

“Well, he deserved it then”, Dr. Jekyll growled.

That took her by surprise. He actually sided with her?

“Assaulting a young lady …”

“I'm not a lady”, she grumbled, but failed to fight off the blush.

The blond man smiled. “Well, I see you as one, whether you like it or not. And I'm sorry that I tore your old wounds open.”

She scoffed bitterly: “Don't beat yourself up. They never closed to begin with.”

Then her eyes widened.

Dr. Jekyll had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her tightly.

“What are you doing?!”, she demanded to know.

“It's called a hug.”

“I know that, but why?!”

“Because you need one”, he said simply.

Now Edwina was at loss.

No one had ever hugged her before. This was way more intimate than all the times she had whored around. She felt vulnerable and that frightened her.

But she didn't want it to end.

Being hugged by Dr. Jekyll felt right. His arms were warm and comfortable and for the first time in her life, she felt safe.

 _Is that what kids feel like, when their parents hug them?_ , she wondered.

“You smell like cinnamon”, she noted.

He laughed. “I don't like eau de cologne that much, so I use cinnamon perfume instead.”

“What about my scent?”, she asked curiously.

She didn't use perfume, but she had showered earlier, so-

He seemed to be confused for a second. Then he lifted an eyebrow.

“Wouldn't that be kind of creepy of me to sniff you? I mean, I'm fifty and you-”

The brunette scoffed: “You haven't seen creepy, Doc! Don't worry about it.”

She felt him shift a little. Then his nose buried itself in her fluffy hair.

“Pomegranates and cherries”, he whispered. “It's nice.”

“Thanks.”

_Why the bloody hell am I blushing? I asked for his opinion!_

Good thing he couldn't see her face, because it was buried in his chest.

After a while of sitting there in his embrace, she wanted out and began to squirm.

He let go.

“Like I said earlier”, he spoke up, “I'm sorry that your first morning in your new home was so emotionally taxing.”

“Eh, it's fine.”

He smiled gently. “Would you allow me to make up for it? Have some ice cream, if it's fine with you? My treat, of course.”

_Is he trying to lure me? No, he's genuinely meaning well, I see it in his eyes. There is nothing false in it. But why – oh, who cares! It's fucking ice cream!_

“Hell yeah, Doc!”

“Great! Get ready then! I'll get my coat and wallet and then we can go.”

 

When Luise left her office to get lunch, she had to cross the entrance hall. And right in that moment, Henry and Miss Hyde were coming in.

For a second she was confused, but when she heard their thoughts and read their minds, she had to smile.

_He took her out for ice cream? How adorable!_

Miss Hyde said something to Henry and he laughed heartily. Then the brunette noticed her.

“Hey there, Lady!”, she called and waved a hand.

Luise laughed and waved back. “Hello, Miss Hyde. I see, you're having fun”, she chuckled.

The younger woman nodded excitedly.

“He took me to a chic café and first I felt totally underdressed and stuff, but the personnel was really nice and all and the food was awesome and damn! We ordered and our portions were so huge! I'm seriously so full right now!”

“Did you enjoy your strawberry and cherry ice cream with chocolate sauce?”, she asked curiously.

She knew that this was a creepy question, but she couldn't help herself.

“Luise!”, Henry said warningly.

Miss Hyde looked suspicious. “How do you know?”, she asked warily. “I said nothing of that. And there is no way you were there! I would have noticed you!”

The blonde laughed awkwardly, while Henry glowered at her.

“That question is impossible to answer without sounding like a crazy idiot”, she admitted.

The brunette frowned. “Well, I'm crazy … I act like an idiot sometimes … so hit me with it!”

The doctor was still glaring. “Yes, Luise, hit her with it! I'd like to see how you'll explain something so unbelievable!”

She took the easy way and bluntly said: “I'm a telepath.”

There was awkward silence.

The doctor pinched his nose in frustration, but said nothing.

_Good grief, Luise! Did you really have to be so literal?!_

“ _Okay, I'm sorry, Henry! I know what you expected, but there is no other way of putting it!”_

_Why did you have to do it to begin with?!_

“ _I just couldn't help myself! You know me!”_

Miss Hyde stared at her incredulously.

“A telepath”, she echoed blankly.

Luise nodded.

“You mean, you can read my thoughts and junk.”

Another nod.

“But that's bullshit!”, she exclaimed.

The small blonde raised her hands. “Listen, I know you think that I'm a sham (and that's perfectly reasonable), but I can prove that I'm not!”

“Oh yeah?”, the younger woman grumbled.

“I know that he's taken you to that specific café without me being told anything and I also know precisely what you and Henry had – which in his case was salt and caramel and chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and a banana – but like you said, I wasn't there. My servants and the clients I spoke to this morning can confirm, that I haven't left the house today yet. As for when we first met – when you tried to mug me – do you think I would have let you go, if I hadn't known just how bleak your situation was? Or that I would have agreed to become your landlady, knowing that you're a delinquent on parole?”

Said delinquent stared at her for several minutes straight.

Then she collapsed.

“Miss Hyde!”, Henry cried and caught her in his arms.

“Way to go, Luise!”, he reproached the German lady with a death glare. “And that on her first morning! Couldn't you have waited at least a week, before confronting her with your paranormal abilities?!”

“Again, I'm sorry!”, she snapped, “But she would have confronted me herself sooner or later anyway! She is perceptive like that!”

Miss Hyde cleared her throat: “Guys, I'm still here.”

The doctor turned to her. “How are you feeling? Can you stand?”

“I'm fine”, the brunette mumbled, but allowed them to help her up. “I just need to let that sink in. It doesn't make any sense.”

“If it makes you feel better, I don't know how it's possible either. All I know is that I can read people's minds and use it to do crazy things”, Luise explained.

Awkwardly she scratched the back of her head.

“I owe you a thousand apologies, Miss Hyde. You already had a way too dramatic morning and I shouldn't have assaulted you with something so insane.”

Suddenly Miss Hyde looked very uncomfortable. “But … if you can read my mind … how much do you know about me?”

“Let's talk about that once you trust me enough”, the older woman accommodated her. “Now, how about we help you to your room, so you can have some alone time?”

“I don't need help!”, the brunette snapped. However, as soon as they let her go, her legs wobbled and gave away again. “Never mind”, she mumbled in defeat, “I don't think I can make a step.”

Henry sighed: “Well, I guess I have to carry you, then.”

“Don't you dar-WHOA!!!”

The young woman immediately clutched the older man's pullover to keep herself from falling.

Luise giggled.

“What's so funny?”, Miss Hyde hissed in agitation.

“Nothing. It's just a rather romantic sight”, she told them nonchalantly.

“SHUT UP!!!”, the two snapped in unison.

“Let's go, Miss Hyde. That's quite enough tommy-rot for one day”, Henry grumbled and carried the blushing brunette off.

Luise grinned after them.

_Oh dear. Perhaps I should inform Gabriel, that there is an emotional connection building up between the two …_

 


	6. Getting used to the insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luise breaks the news to Gabriel. He doesn't take it all too well, but not too poorly either.

Luise was surprised to see how quickly Miss Hyde recovered from her shock. But when she joined them in the evening, the young woman was sitting with the three gentlemen, asking questions and chatting about things.

When the blonde woman was coming upstairs after work, she found Gabriel and Henry sitting in front of the TV, cuddling together, while their new lodger was talking to Hastie.

“Good evening!”, she called out and they turned their heads.

“Good evening, Luise”, the men answered in unison.

“Evening, Lady”, Miss Hyde answered.

She chuckled awkwardly: “Please, don't call me Lady. It makes me feel like …”

“A snobbish old witch?”, the younger woman supplied.

“Miss Hyde!”, Gabriel chided, but Luise only chuckled.

“No, she's right. It _does_ make me feel like a snobbish old witch, to put it nicely.”

She stopped laughing. “How are you feeling, Miss Hyde?”

The other woman shrugged. “Eh, I'm good. Still a bit overwhelmed, but I'm fine.”

“Again, I'm sorry for that earlier. I don't know why, but I have the habit of using my abilities to mess with people. Normally I use it for my work as a psychiatrist and conversational therapist, but there is that small part in my brain that likes to play mind games and-”

“Oi!”, Miss Hyde interrupted, “It's okay, really. Everything is fine. I can handle freaky shit. Could be worse.”

“That's good”, the older woman sighed in relief.

“One thing though: if you don't want me to call you Lady, then don't call me Miss Hyde. It makes me feel like an old maid. Edwina is fine.” She looked at the others. “That goes for you too. After all I live with you now, no need to be formal.”

The men looked at each other, then nodded.

“Well, you could call us by our first names too, then”, Gabriel offered with a smile.

She shrugged. “Fine with me. What were your given names again?”

“Luise.”

“Henry.”

“Hastie.”

“Gabriel John, but please don't call me by the latter.”

“As long as you don't call me Aloise”, the young brunette retorted.

Luise could hear Hastie wonder, whether he should ask her about that second name or not.

“ _Don't”_ , she recommended him mentally, _“Her name and her naked existence are the only thing they gave to her. We shouldn't remind her of it.”_

_Oh, I see …_

“Hey … uh, Luise”, Edwina addressed her awkwardly, interrupting the mental conversation.

“Yes?”

“Can I use the training room at eight am tomorrow? I want to freshen up my fighting skills, 'cause I got kinda rusty in prison.”

Luise nodded. “Sure. Do you want a training partner? My youngest sister Alma will be happy to train with you.”

The brunette nodded. “Sure.”

“Good. She'll join you at 8:30, by that time you should have warmed up enough.”

Edwina lifted an eyebrow. “You haven't even asked her yet”, she pointed out.

Luise chuckled. Technically, she wouldn't have to ask. She already knew the answer.

“Oh, don't worry. That's the last favour she would refuse. I know my sister.”

 

After dinner, Gabriel wanted to return to his room, when Luise took him to the side.

“Gabriel, come to my office. We need to talk.”

That sentence and her tone were foreboding. They promised nothing good.

“What's the matter?”, he asked worriedly, once they had entered her office.

“We need to talk about Henry.”

The black-haired man's heart sank. “What's the matter? Is it about his mental breakdown yesterday?”

“Oh no”, she replied, “I talked to him about that earlier. No, there is another matter to discuss and it involves both of you and Edwina.”

His heart sank even deeper.

“Luise”, he pleaded, “Please don't torture me so. Please, just tell me what it is already!”

She took a deep breath and finally told him: “There is something between Henry and the young girl. An emotional connection is building up between them, despite them hardly knowing each other. They're not aware of it yet, but whatever that connection is, it's not the father-daughter kind of emotional bond.”

Now his heart shattered.

_Henry is falling for someone else …? I knew it … I always knew that I wasn't good enough, what did he see in me anyway, why did he marry me, oh my god, he will no longer love me, once-_

“Gabriel! Snap out of it!”, the small blonde exclaimed and grabbed his hand.

“Don't doubt his love for you, Gabriel. Henry truly loves you, he adores you. He married you as soon as it became legal, didn't he? And didn't he also enter a civil partnership with you six years before? And still he loves you the way he did, when you became a couple. You are his soulmate. And you should be aware, that this will never change, no matter how he may grow to feel for Edwina. You understand me?”

The lawyer nodded. “I do. Thank you. God, I really needed to hear that. I don't know what I would do, if Henry didn't love me anymore …”

The therapist smiled. “Don't worry, Gabriel. This will never happen.”

He sighed in relief. But then something else came to his mind. “But what about her?”, he asked worriedly, “If she doesn't know what love is, what will she do, once she realises-”

“That would be the other problem. Edwina can tell that there is something unfamiliar in the way she feels around him. She has never felt so comfortable around anyone but him – and you for that matter, I think she really likes you.”

_Oh, that's a relief._

“But it scares her. She warms up to you quicker than she's comfortable with. She doesn't want to let anyone get close to her, out of fear that she will be used and hurt, just like she always has been. Edwina can sense that you intend no ill, but that doesn't make her any less afraid. She would rather be seen as a dangerous criminal, than as the vulnerable she really is.”

Gabriel considered.

Some things began to make sense.

Her emotional breakdowns this morning.

Her panic, when someone showed even the faintest signs of displeasure.

Her rude behaviour and dismissive attitude.

Her clumsy attempts at being nice.

The way she jumped, when someone touched her.

“To answer your question”, Luise continued, “If she falls in love with Henry, she'll probably fall into deep denial. Once it sinks in that she's in love, she'll probably panic. And her first instinct to that is running away.”

_Okay, that's_ not _a relief._

“Now I have a question for you, Gabriel.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Now that you know, do you consider her a rival for his love?”

He thought for a moment. That was a good question. But he wasn't a jealous person, otherwise he wouldn't have married Henry to begin with.

“No. I trust my husband.”

She smiled. “Good.”

 


	7. Training with the flame-headed Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina meets Luise's little sister Alma and things get emotionally taxing.

Edwina came to the training room and warmed herself up for half an hour, just like her agreement with Luise had been.

First the mandatory stretching and breathing exercises, then she moved on to sit-ups and that stuff.

“Alright”, she muttered, “If I don't manage a hundred sit-ups, I'll go fucking bal-”

“Don't overdo it before your combat training”, a foreign female voice interrupted her.

Edwina shrieked in shock and whirled around.

In the door frame stood a red-haired woman, who couldn't be much older than her. She was tall, freckled and overall pretty damn attractive.

“Whoa, calm down! Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya!”, the newcomer cried, lifting her hands in appeasement.

“What the fuck?”, Edwina gasped and clutched her heart. “You couldn't have knocked or something?”

The redhead ignored the reproach and asked: “Are you Edwina Hyde? The new lodger?”

“Uh, yes?”, the brunette comfirmed cautiously.

The other woman grinned: “Awesome! I'm Alma Donovan, Luise's youngest sister! So good to finally meet someone remotely my age! And a girl too!”

Oh. So that woman was going to be her training partner today? And she was really related to Luise? She didn't look anything like – oh wait, she had the same ice-blue eyes.

“Wow, you look just like I pictured you!”, the red-haired woman

Edwina scoffed: “What, you pictured a 4,8ft short, slight brunette with acid green eyes?”

Alma grinned. “Believe it or not, yes!”

The brunette laughed: “Either you're joking or you're crazy.”

“The latter. But that's the lot for people like me. But enough talk! Let's start training! After all, that's what we're here for, huh?”

 

Edwina sure had a fun training session with the youngest sister of her landlady. The redhead didn't treat her with kit gloves and she liked that. And the taller woman was certainly skilled at street fighting.

“For someone who didn't practise much in the last two years, you're pretty good. You sure can hold your own.”

Edwina shrugged: “Well, I learned it pretty early. And you?”

“Learned from Aoimoku and a professional street fighter. Aoimoku trained me in martial arts, so I'm pretty good at that too. But the freedom of street fighting just suits me more.”

“What kind of martial arts?”, Edwina asked curiously.

Alma shrugged. “A variety of stuff. I forgot the names of all the arts.”

They sat down on a bench. “But enough of that! Tell me about yourself! How old are you? What's your full name? What way do you swing?”

Edwina frowned. They had just met! This was way too intrusive!

“You go first!”, she demanded.

Alma beamed, obviously all too happy to talk about herself.

“Okay, so my full name is Alma Alexandra Donovan, I just turned 19, I like knives, dancing and getting into bar fights, I hate guys who don't leave me or my girls alone, I'm a lesbian – what's the matter?”, she asked worriedly, when the small brunette's frown deepened.

“You're not going to flirt at me, are you?”, she asked worriedly.

Vigorously, Alma shook her head. “Of course not! You're pretty cute, but Luise told me why I shouldn't do that. Besides, I already have three girlfriends.”

Edwina stared at her. “Three girlfriends?!”, she repeated incredulously.

Alma grinned and nodded. “Damn right! I'm in a polyamorous relationship! They're the best girls in the world for even putting up with a maniac like me! But now it's your turn! Fess up!”

“… Fine. I'm Edwina Aloise Hyde – but don't call me Aloise or you can say goodbye to your knee-caps – I'm twenty, dunno which way I swing, I like this place (so far), I hate people in general, was a street rat for half of my life and spent two years in prison for manslaughter and some other stuff.”

“Only two years?”, Alma queried.

Edwina nodded. “Mild circumstances. I wasn't quite eighteen yet, the manslaughter was in self-defence, I turned myself in and confessed everything. Then I tried my best to behave in prison.”

The redhead nodded appreciatively. “Smart of you. All that stuff usually lessens the sentence.”

“I know”, the brunette replied, “I read about it at some point. They would have caught me anyway. I saw surveillance cameras all over the place where I killed that fucktard.”

“Bummer”, Alma muttered, “Why did you kill him anyway?”

“Tried to rape me.”

“Huh. Happened to me too. I just castrate those fuckers.”

Edwina looked at the taller girl. “Have you ever actually been raped?”

“Nah. Close, but I always was able to hold my own. Stuff like this is why Luise forced me to train. And you?”

“Countless times.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

Alma sighed: “Well, if my mum was still alive, she'd probably sympathise with you.”

That made the brunette curious. “Why?”

The other ruffled her own flaming hair. “You probably know that Luise is only my half-sister. We have different mothers. Mine was a prostitute. So she'd probably understand you.”

A sharp, red-hot pain went through Edwina's chest, as if she was being struck by lightening.

“Did she love you?”, she asked quietly.

Alma blinked in surprise. “Of course she did! I still remember her sweet smiles, her lullabies, her warm, soft arms, her gentle voice, how she always smelt like coffee and dark chocolate and how she called me her little fairy. But when dad died, my older half-brother took all the money he left to mum and me and ran off, Devil knows where. That broke mum's heart and she died too. I was only seven at that time, so Luise took me in.”

Now Edwina was hurting even more.

She'd been abandoned right after birth. Her mother hadn't wanted her. And Edwina knew for certain that she had almost been aborted twice.

And this other mother, a prostitute no less, had cared so much for her children, that the betrayal of one had caused her to die of heartbreak?

“Hey! What's the matter? Why are you crying?”, Alma asked bewildered.

_I … I'm crying?_

“I'm not crying, _you're_ crying!”, Edwina choked, trying to fight back the other tears that wanted out.

Alma muttered a curse, before wrapping her hands around the brunette.

Edwina hated this entire situation.

She hated body contact, hated that a girl one year her junior was seeing her cry, hated that her memories about her childhood had been brought up like this …

But everything hurt, it felt like she was falling apart, and she now she was left alone, she would-

Another two pairs of arms joined Alma's.

When Edwina looked up, she recognised Luise and Henry looking at her with great worry.

“Edwina, what's the matter?”, latter asked gently.

“What happened?”, Luise demanded to know, looking at Alma.

“I don't know”, Alma replied helplessly and stepped back, “I just talked about my mum and she started crying!”

“You idiot!”, Henry cried in outrage, “How could you assume that it wouldn't hurt her to hear that you don't have mother issues?!”

“I'm not an idiot!”, she snapped back. “Besides, she asked me if my mother loved me or not! Was I supposed to lie?!”

“Enough!”, Luise said sharply. “Henry, don't call my sister an idiot. She's not. But Alma, he does have a point. You shouldn't have brought your mother up. Now away with you two. I will not have my sister and my friend start a catfight right here and now. This situation needs a professional.”

Edwina felt Henry's large hand stroke her hair once more, before he let go reluctantly.

They both left and the brunette allowed the Lady's arms to encircle her fully.

 

It hurt Luise to hear the girl's anguished wailing and to feel her quaking in her arms.

_Poor child … she deserved so much better._

“That's right”, she whispered, “You can cry. Let it all out. Shhhh …”

Edwina cried harder and buried her face in Luise's shoulder.

This went for about half an hour, before the brunette's sobbing finally quieted down and her trembling ceased.

“Feeling a bit better?”, the blonde asked kindly.

The young woman sniffed and nodded.

“Come on, sweetie”, Luise cooed and dried Edwina's face with her handkerchief. “Here, wipe your nose. You're a mess.”

“Thank you”, the brunette croaked and wiped her nose.

“Anytime, dear”, she replied gently and pat her shoulder.

They were of the same height. Luise enjoyed having someone in her house she didn't have to look up to.

“I still don't get why you're so nice to me”, Edwina mumbled.

Luise smiled. “Because you need someone to be kind to you. And because, despite all of your hardships, you somehow managed to keep your good heart.”

“It has never brought me good before”, the girl muttered bitterly.

“Well, now it does”, the blonde chuckled. “When I first met you – when you tried and failed to rob me-”

“Don't remind me!”, Edwina groaned, “That was, like, super embarrassing!”

“-I looked into your mind. I saw so much anger, grief and pain. But it took me only a second to dig deeper and there I saw the selflessness and kindness you buried under your protective, tough shell.”

“You think I'm a good person?”

The girl's voice was hoarse.

Luise nodded.

“No one has ever told me that before …”

“Well, then it's about time that someone did, isn't it?”, the blonde asked gently.

“What were your parents like?”, the brunette wanted to know?

Luise frowned. “Don't make me hurt you more than you already are.”

“… So they loved you.”

“Yes, but rarely showed it. They were mostly really strict and pushy.”

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either. Her parents had shown their love through small, simple gestures, but outright tenderness had been nigh taboo (at least in front of others).

“I got the supernatural thing from my father. He was even stricter than my mother.”

“On a scale from one to ten?”

She snorted: “Ten. It was like growing up in an army barrack!”

The brunette looked at her with huge eyes. “You're exaggerating.”

“No, I'm not!”, Luise laughed. “If I didn't get up at point 5am, he would strut into my room with a bucket of ice-cold water. He'd bark at me to get up, then give me one more opportunity to do so, before I got soaked! Five more minutes? Not an option in my family!”

“Seriously?!”

“Yep. Bad grades were no option either.”

“So you had to excel in everything?”

“Yes. Problem is I suck at higher mathematics and art. My father didn't care about art, but my mother was so disappointed.”

Edwina frowned. “One can't be good at everything, that's stupid.”

“I know”, Luise agreed, “Completely stupid. But with a high position come high expectations. I wasn't raised like a fairy tale princess, wearing pretty dresses and jewellery, dancing and playing with golden balls all day. That's not how being an aristocrat works. Being famous is like walking on glass. You can afford only so many mistakes, before your reputation is ruined for good. And without a reputation to speak of, you're practically powerless.”

 

Edwina considered.

The older woman's explanation sounded perfectly logical.

It had never occurred to her, that there could be more to it. All she had seen were those rich people drive around in expensive cars, wear priceless designer clothes and go to fancy celebrations with dolled up, fake-looking models at their arms.

“Some people are like that, it's true”, the blonde confirmed distastefully. “I hate them. They're spoiled brats who think they can do whatever they want. But if they suddenly became poor, they would be completely unable to take care of themselves.”

Edwina scoffed.

The countess continued: “You became homeless at the age of ten, went through the worst things and you're still here. Most of my rich acquaintances wouldn't last a week in the streets of London.”

“True”, the brunette muttered, “But you know … sometimes, I used to meet people who weren't the scum of earth, before they became homeless. There was a group of elderly professors skulking around Covent Garden. Smart people from rich families and now they have no home and must beg for each penny to survive. And other people who worked hard and still have nothing.”

She teared up. “It's not fair!”

“I know”, the older woman said gently. “I don't think it's fair either.”

“But you're rich!”, Edwina cried out in frustration, “You live in the poshest area in London in a luxurious villa, you employ over several dozen servants.”

The therapist nodded patiently. “Yes, that's true. But trust me, I know the meaning of the word 'suffering'. I learned it the hard way. When I was ten, I was kidnapped and used as a labrat in an evil scientific facility. They wanted to research the hell out of my abilities. That was awful.”

_Holy shit!_

“Then it happened again, when I was seventeen.”

“Whaaat-”

_How could her parents let that happen?!_

Luise, obviously knowing what she was thinking, raised her hands. “It wasn't their fault. First time I was kidnapped, while playing in the garden with our dog. Second time on a Ladies' restroom in a shopping mall. Both times, where it was possible for them to keep an eye on me. My father got hysterically overprotective after the first kidnapping, but of course he couldn't follow me into the restroom. And my mother was dead at that point.”

_Oh … yeah, that makes sense._

“Then I got another hard lesson on life, when I was eighteen. That one was my fault though.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

That got Edwina curious. “What happened?”

The old woman laughed: “Well, I was extremely explosive after the second kidnapping and on top of that I was going through my bratty phase. My father tried to be easy on me, but at some point, he just got fed up with my attitude. So he decided I should get a big piece of humble pie and learn a lesson about life and the world at the same time.”

“After being kidnapped twice?!”

“Yeah. To his defence though, I was a sheltered child at that time and knew nothing about the life of poor people. He got fed up with my bitchiness towards everyone and dared me to last a month on the street, with no access to my bank account or credit card.”

Edwina snorted. “And you agreed to that?!”

“Being a hot-headed, inexperienced 18-year-old, yes. So he took my phone and credit cards and threw me out. That was legal, because I was an adult and he technically did no longer have to provide for me. Of course I quickly found out that, even with the help of my training and abilities, life on the street was super difficult. It was pretty mind-blowing to me, that I suddenly wasn't a privileged blue-blood anymore. Just another street rat with nowhere to go. No better than all the others.”

“Did you last a month?”, the brunette asked curiously.

Luise snorted. “Kinda. I came crawling back to dad after a week, but he refused to take me back, until he could be sure, that I had learned my lesson. It baffled me how hard street life really is. I wouldn't have made it through without help, but all these people had done it for months, years or even decades! They were the ones who helped me and I saw that they were no different from you or me or the others.”

The ex-convict grinned lopsidedly.

She knew nothing but misery, but it still wasn't hard to imagine how stunning it must have been for a spoiled, rich teenager to no longer be spoiled and rich.

Still though …

“And your father did nothing all the while?”

“Oh, he watched over me from afar. He thought I didn't notice, but I totally did (he was never good at being sneaky). If I had got into real danger, he would have interfered.”

The countess said that with such certainty, that Edwina couldn't decide, if she was relieved, envious or sad. That woman's parents might have been really crass, but they had loved her in their own crazy way …

“Let's no longer talk about that”, Luise cut her off gently. “Let's see if the other two are still arguing out there. Knowing them, they totally are.”

Edwina needed a moment to understand whom the blonde meant, but then she suppressed a giggle.

“They don't like each other that much, do they?”

“Oh, they get along just fine”, the other laughed, “They're just the kind of friends, who bicker at every opportunity.”

The young woman grinned. Oh yes, she knew that kind of people.

 

Just like Luise had predicted, Henry and Alma were still bickering like five-year-olds.

She rolled her eyes, before speaking to them: “Good grief, still at it? How old are you two again?”

They shut up immediately and turned to the two women.

Alma began: “Henry said that I never think before I speak, even though he himself-”

“Well, you said, that-”, Henry interrupted her, but then Luise interrupted him in return.

“Shush! I do not wish to hear any of your nonsense this early. We will talk about this later.”

She shook her head. “Really, you two are lucky I love you so much!”

“I know”, Alma chuckled, “We certainly are, Lulu.”

“What did I say about calling me Lulu?! For god's sake, Alma, I'm fifty years old!”

“Oh sorry, I forgot … _Lulu_!”

Luise threw her a mock-glare and Alma stuck out her tongue in return.

Henry turned to Edwina. “Are you feeling better?”, he asked gently.

The brunette nodded and smiled. “Yeah, much better.”

Then she turned back to Luise and Alma: “One thing I wanna know, though. You said you are sisters.”

“That's true”, they answered in unison.

“So, if Luise has paranormal abilities … do you too?”

Alma nodded. “Yup. Precognition. That means I can predict the future.”

“Sounds pretty cool”, Edwina stated.

The redhead shrugged. “It can be. Not always, though. A lot of my visions are unpleasant. Then there is another nasty catch.”

The brunette tilted her head. “A catch to an ability you were born with?”

“Yep. Almost no one believes my prophecies. They strike me at random and to other people it sounds like I'm rambling, when in fact I mean to warn them, give them advice or cheer them up. Just yesterday I told my oldest girlfriend to take an umbrella with her, because it was going to rain. But the sun was shining, so she didn't believe me. Needless to say, she was completely soaked, when she came home.”

She huffed in frustration. “Maybe I should become a weather forecaster. Perhaps more people would believe me then.”

Luise didn't need Alma's prophetic abilities to predict what would happen next.

“So … I don't know, if I will be an exception in that regard …”

“You won't”, Alma deadpanned.

The small brunette scratched her head awkwardly.

“Okay, still though. I know it sounds corny as fuck and you probably get that question from a lot of people, but …”

Luise threw her sister a warning glare, before she could interrupt again.

“… Will I ever find true love?”, Edwina asked shyly.

Alma laughed: “Yes, but I don't need to be a prophet to know that.”

“She's right”, Henry agreed, “You're a loveable person, Edwina. You _will_ find someone who will treat you with the respect, affection and care you deserve.”

“I can only agree with the other two”, Luise confirmed with a smile.

The twenty-year-old blushed and sputtered like no tomorrow.

“Seriously though”, the redhead continued, capturing everyone's attention. “Your soulmates are just waiting for you to find them, even though they don't know it yet.”

“Several?”, the brunette echoed confusedly. “But who-”

“I can't tell you that”, Alma replied, “My visions aren't that clear. And like I said, they strike me at random.”

_Should I tell her, who it is?_

“ _No”_ , Luise responded telepathically.

Meanwhile Edwina was frowning at Alma. “I don't believe it”, she said simply. “No offence.”

“None taken”, the teenager relented graciously, “I knew you wouldn't.”

Sure enough, Edwina's thoughts were speaking for her statement: _Several people loving someone like me?! Impossible! That's fucking ridiculous!_

Luise shook her head. That young girl would need an ego boost once they were done here.

Finally, it was Henry who relieved the awkward atmosphere.

“Let's not stand here in the hallway like a bunch of idiots. I'm sure everyone has better things to do.”

“Like what?”, teased Luise, “Your husband and mine are at work, you're on your holidays, my first client won't be due until 2pm, Alma's date with her three graces won't be until noon – until then you should better freshen up, young lady! – and Edwina has no duties to attend to at all.”

“Uhm …”

“Let's train once more!”, Alma suggested eagerly, “Let's fight and kick the awkward out of each other!”

Edwina grinned. “That works for me!”

“Sure”, Luise consented, “Give me just a minute, I still have to wear that dress later.”

She dashed off and returned less than five minutes later in a judoka suit.

“Alright!”, she said with a shit-eating grin and cracked her knuckles, “I'm ready to kick your collective behinds!”

The other women grinned back. “Challenge accepted!”

 

Henry couldn't help but being a little intimidated by how belligerent the three were.

“Not mine, please”, he begged, “I'll be more than content with being a spectator.”

He might have been comparatively fit for his age, but he was a poor fighter. Not to mention how vicious Luise and Alma could get during their training, especially when they used weapons …

“What's the matter, Harry”, the latter taunted, “Are you chicken?”

That hurt his pride – he wasn't chicken! – but he kept his cool.

“ No, but I'm a doctor and a scientist, not a fighter. And I'd rather still be able to move later, thank you”, he retorted.

“At least do the warm-ups with me”, Luise compromised.

Henry considered. He knew he wouldn't get away with just sitting there, but some warm-ups wouldn't hurt. Hopefully.

“Fine.”

He quickly regretted it. Not only, because he had much more trouble than Luise in the exercises. He got distracted very quickly, when he looked up once to see what the two younger women were doing.

Edwina and Alma were practising street fighting and martial art techniques.

And god, were they good at it!

Both seemed to be in perfect control in their bodies. It was as if they were gliding through the air. Like two hummingbirds. Just with the intention of overpowering the other.

It didn't seem like fighting at all.

It seemed more like a dance.

“Henry, are you still with us?”

Luise's voice startled him back into reality.

“Huh? O-oh, yes, yes, I'm present! What's the matter?”

Luise was looking at him strangely. “You just sat there like an idiot and stared at the two girls over there. Their training really entrances you, doesn't it?”, she added teasingly.

Caught red-handed, the doctor blushed bright scarlet. “I … I … it just looks so …”

“So expressive? So raw and powerful?”

He nodded awkwardly.

“Well, I can't blame you”, Luise laughed and clapped her hands. “Girls! I'm good and ready! And you? Are you ready to lose?”, she teased.

“Hah!”, Alma cried, “If anyone loses, it's you old woman!”

She mock-gasped and clutched her heart. “Look at this audacity!”, she cried, “Such language towards her own sister! Oh, it's so on, you two!”

Luise started and quickly proved, that she hadn't lost her touch just yet. She needed less than ten minutes to overpower the two younger women.

And still she stood up and noted: “Hach, I have to practise more again, I'm out of shape!”

“Out of shape?”, Edwina echoed incredulously, “You defeated us like it was nothing!”

“Well, it was my advantage, that you two were already exhausted. And I do have the power of experience on my side. Besides, I just warmed up.”

She helped them up and turned to leave. “That was fun. But now we should shower, since-”

“Aw, but I want to do sword training! I haven't worked off all my energy for the morning just yet!”, Alma whined.

Luise rolled her eyes and whipped her smartphone out of her pocket.

 _Why does she have her smartphone in the pocket of her sport suit?_ , Henry wondered.

Then she dialled a number, said something in Japanese and put the phone back.

In suspiciously short time, a small Asian woman in a black kimono appeared. Aoimoku, the Japanese handmaid.

“Your little sister wants to sword fight”, Luise told her.

Aoimoku responded with a coy, innocent smile that could only mean one thing: she was ready to kick arse.

“Also”, Luise continued, “I don't think you've met my new lodger yet? Aoimoku, this is Edwina Hyde. Edwina, this is Kurogawa Aoimoku, my handmaid and second youngest half-sister.”

“ _Konnichiwa, Hyde-san*_ ”, the Japanese greeted politely and bowed.

Henry mentally facepalmed. Couldn't that woman at least put some effort into greeting English people in their own language?!

Of course, Edwina was confused. “Uhh … hi?”

The Japanese's ice-blue eyes widened. “Ah! _Gomennne**_ – I'm sorry! I don't notice when I speak Japanese sometimes! Hello, Miss Hyde! Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise”, the brunette finally answered awkwardly.

“Don't worry, Aoimoku is very nice and friendly-”, Luise assured her.

Henry sighed: “Isn't that a trademark attribute of Japanese people?”

The handmaid giggled, obviously flattered.

The noblewoman glared at him sharply. “I wasn't finished, you twat!”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“-But you should know that she has the ability to make herself invisible. And she likes to play pranks. They're harmless, though.”

Aoimoku laughed awkwardly, but didn't try to justify herself.

Edwina snorted: “You mean the “this house is haunted by a ghost” variety of pranks?”

“Pretty much”, Luise, Alma and Henry answered in unison and chortled.

“Don't laugh at my expense, while I'm still here!”, Aoimoku huffed. “I'll make you pay for this!”

Then she took on a professional expression and handed the keys to her mistress.

Luise thanked her and unlocked the other training room.

 

Edwina's heart made a leap, when she caught a glimpse of the training room she had seen two days before.

“Can I watch?”, she blurted out.

The other three women turned to her, blinking.

“I won't touch anything, promise! I just want to see how you do it! Pleeeeaase!”

She made the cutest puppy eyes she could muster. Because, come on! It was sword fighting! Like hell she would miss that!

Luise rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “Fine. I guess I can't stop you.”

“YAY!”, the brunette cheered and beamed at the others.

The four exchanged fond smiles, before entering the big training room.

It was just like Edwina remembered. Too bad she had to stay in the background, while the other three women unlocked the cabinets and each chose a sword.

The brunette wondered, if they always regarded the weapons with such fascination, before using them for combat.

But then they charged at each other and her mind was captivated.

She stood up to see more, but Henry put his hand on her shoulder.

“Stay back here”, he said, “Once they got the flow, they're absolutely vicious in their sword fighting. It's so brutal, you'd never guess that they're just training.”

Five minutes later it was apparent that he hadn't been joking.

Luise, Alma and Aoimoku were moving like flashes, the clashing of their swords the only noise in the room. Aside from their breathing and occasional battle cry of course. They didn't just use their swords. They fought with their entire bodies.

Edwina could hardly follow their faces, but they looked so fierce and concentrated, as if they were actually fighting a deadly foe. Every move seemed to be perfectly masterful, enough to make all those martial artists pale in comparison.

“Wow”, she marvelled.

Henry nodded. “Compelling, isn't it? Aoimoku stars in martial arts movies sometimes, but most of the time, she's Luise's handmaid.”

“Who has a handmaid in the 21st century?”, Edwina questioned.

“Well, what can I say?”, Luise piped up through the fight, “I'm extra like that.”

Then the small blonde backed away. “That's enough for today, girls! I suggest that we all freshen up. Thank you for your time, Aoi, you can go back downstairs. Alma, you can use my bathroom and go first. Hurry though, I want to take my shower before lunch. And where do you think you're going with that sword?”, Luise added sharply, when the redhead attempted to sneak away with her weapon. “I thought I said something about any of _my_ weapons leaving this room.”

“Oh come oooooon, Luise!”, Alma whined.

But the German shook her head. “No.”

Aoimoku did the same.

Alma looked at Henry, but he just snorted: “Don't expect any support from me! I would never trust you with _any_ weapon out of Luise's sight!”

“Spoilsport”, she grumbled, but put the sword back in the cabinet, where it belonged.

Edwina laughed.

Good to know that the Countess wasn't only apprehensive towards her, when it came to handling her weapons. That was fair.

 

* * *

 

_*Konnichiwa, Hyde-san - Japanese: Hello, Ms. Hyde_

_**Gomennne - Japanese: I'm sorry_


	8. Tutoring, traumata and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina wants to take up education again and Henry agrees to tutor her. But it gets problematic real quick.

Edwina had run away from her foster home at the age of ten and fallen out of school only a short time later. Needless to say, her educational gap was huge.

She had tried to make up for it as best as she could.

Every time she'd managed to scratch together enough money to get herself at least one meal for the day, she had spent the remainder at the library, burying herself under stacks of books.

But of course that hadn't been every day and so she wasn't as up to date, as she would have liked. And at some point she had got to know a group of academics who had ended up on the streets. They had taught her a thing or two and she had listened to them more eagerly than most children would have.

But then she had landed in prison. She had been almost eighteen, so they hadn't bothered with prison schooling. They obviously had thought she was irredeemably stupid. It was so frustrating.

And there were so many things she had never learned anything about.

She hardly knew how modern technology worked. Of course not, after all she had never owned any.

After a while, she had just stopped bothering about it. What good was learning, if she would never be able to use it. Homeless people didn't get jobs. Ex-convicts weren't engaged by anyone either.

But now that she had a home, it was different.

Everyone in this house was intellectual.

Henry and Hastie were both medical doctors, Gabriel was a lawyer, Luise had several PhDs in various fields of psychology and the employees in this house were highly educated as well.

She felt like an uneducated wallflower next to them.

So one day she asked Luise, if it was possible for her to take up her education again.

“Now that I have a home, I want to go to school again”, she told her, “But I've missed so much in the last ten years, that I can't show my face there. So, if I could get some tutoring … I know I can do it! I'm smart, I can prove it!”

Luise considered for a moment. Then she smiled. “Of course, I know that you're smart. In fact, you're a genius. The prison psychologists sent me your files. I will ask Henry to tutor you, while he's on a holiday, until I can find you good tutors. My servants will give you basic lessons on their native languages. As for me, if you need a _real_ psychologist…”

Edwina hated psychologists.

But not this one.

 

Henry was surprised, when Luise approached him with the request to give their new lodger tutoring in science, mathematics and other subjects.

Even though he was a professor and had taught at the Royal Academy for a few years, he had given up his post. Students were just so frustratingly unruly and unmotivated these days. The educational system wasn't good either, in his opinion. Besides, being a gynaecologist and radiologist was much better paid and more motivating.

But then again, it wasn't like he had anything to do over his remaining holidays.

So he agreed.

There was just one problem.

As a professor and former university teacher, he was used to having fully educated students. But Edwina had the educational level of a sixth grader, despite being already twenty.

Henry wasn't used to having to consider that.

“What if I expect too much of her?”, he asked worriedly, “What if she doesn't know something and I get impatient and pushy? I never taught primary-school pupils, not to mention school drop-outs!”

Luise chuckled. “Don't worry, chap. The girl knows more than you think. She's intelligent, curious and motivated. You will enjoy teaching her.”

Then the German briefed him in on what the young woman needed to learn, before she could go back to school properly.

 

Edwina was as ecstatic as she was anxious. She knew that Henry was a professor in addition to his many doctorates. She couldn't believe that he actually had agreed to help her catch up!

What a privilege!

But what if she disappointed him? What if he would think she was-

“Edwina?”

She blinked.

Henry was looking at her with concern. “Are you alright, dear?”

Edwina blushed. “O-oh yes, yes, I'm fine, I-”

She stopped short. “Wait. Did you just call me 'dear'?”

The doctor blushed harder than she did and stumbled over his words.

“I … I … did I? So-sorry, I didn't mean to – argh, how weird of me! What the hell was I thinking, already going to – oh crap, that's awkward!”

At that, Edwina could only laugh. That man was so adorable!

“It's fine”, she giggled, “It just surprised me, that's all. Shall we start?”

Awkwardly, her new teacher scratched the back of his neck. “O-of course. We'll begin with mathematics and see how far you're there.”

 

Not to be offensive, but Henry was pleasantly surprised, when he saw that Luise had been right.

For someone who had dropped out of school at the age of ten, Edwina was rather knowledgeable. She was quite advanced in natural sciences and mathematics and really loved the subjects. She was also a talented artist (unlike a certain telepath he knew) and had a solid grammar.

Sure, she knew next to nothing about modern communication devices, but that was okay. He too was still struggling to adapt. Those blasted smartphones got new useless additions and apps at least once a year (it was maddening!). One of the others would help her with that.

Henry also suspected that sexual education would be problematic. And indeed, her face became stone, as soon as he brought it up. But Edwina took a deep breath and told him to continue. She was obviously revolted by the topic. Nevertheless, she pushed through and forced herself to listen, which was as admirable as it was sad. He did his best to sound as neutral and professional as possible. But failed miserably in the face of all the first hand experiences she was able to supply.

She looked visibly disturbed, when he burst into tears.

“Henry, what the hell-?!”

“Don't judge me!”, he sobbed, “How else am I supposed to react to something like that?!”

She sighed: “Look, it's fine-”

“Don't give me that crap!”, he snapped angrily, “Don't tell me that it's fine! It's _not_ fine! How can you expect me to be calm after hearing about you going through shit like that?! How can _you_ be so calm about it?!”

 

She rolled her eyes. Damn, what a crybaby!

He dried his tears and rasped: “Forgive me … I'm such a terrible teacher. I should be able to handle that shit and still I burst into fucking tears over it.”

She noticed the self-loathing in his voice and statement – and hated it. He shouldn't hate himself, just for being emotional.

Something deep inside told her that she should hug him tightly and pat his back. First he stiffened in surprise. But then he relaxed and hugged her back.

“Hey, it's okay”, she muttered, “At least you care. I've heard people talk about it, who obviously didn't give a shit. It's okay to be a crybaby, as long as you care.”

She felt him heave a heavy sigh and his hug tightened, as if he was clinging to her for emotional support.

“Oh, Edwina … I'm such a mess …”

She rubbed circles on his back and mumbled: “It's okay. I'm a mess too.”

Henry sighed once more, then he let go of her. “Thank you”, he whispered and stroked her hair.

The brunette blushed a little, but shrugged it off.

“Sure. Now, let's continue. With the lesson, I mean.”

For a moment, the tall blond blinked in confusion. Then he caught on.

“Oh, yes, yes. Now where was I? Oh, right. Well, since we covered prostitution, STDs, the laws on sexuality and consent (or lack thereof), I think we should move on to something less … _harrowing_. So we'll begin to talk about gender and sexual and romantic orientations today and cover it in detail in the next days.”

Now _that_ was a topic she could find interest in.

 

“That lesson was a catastrophe!”, Henry groaned later, during a conversational therapy session with Luise. “Absolutely horrid! I was such an idiot! And so unprofessional! Here I thought I could talk about that topic as calmly as any teacher would … but when she provided first hand examples of underage prostitution, it just … broke me. I bawled my eyes out right in front of her. I should have comforted her and instead _she_ had to comfort _me_!”

He buried his face in his hands. “Reminds me of the other reason I quit my old job … I just can't be a good role model for shit!”

Luise shook her head. “Henry, don't beat yourself up over it. You cried, because this is a disturbing topic and because it made you upset, that she has gone through so much crap. This has nothing to do with you being too soft or _Schwachsinn_ like that. Any decent person would flip their wit over that and Edwina knows it. I think she felt better knowing, that you hate the thought of someone hurting and using her.”

“I do”, he whispered. “She deserves the best things in the world! Not this shit! No one does!”

“No”, Luise agreed. “No one deserves this at all.”

“I reminded her of it all, just because I failed to choose subjects wisely.”

“Henry-”

“I'm so fucking stupid! What the fuck made me think that talking about that subject would be a good idea?! Now I've torn her old wounds open! All I do is hurt her!”

“Henry, don't go there-”

“I made her cry the other day.”

“Henry-”

“Why am I this way? Can I ever _not_ hurt people?”

“Henry, _nein_.”

“I'm so horrible and messed up, I bet she thinks that I'm a psycho, I-”

“Henry, stop it!”

“What if she ends up like _him_? What if something happens to her and it's my fault-”

“HENRY, STOP IT!!!”, she yelled, making him wince.

“ _Entschuldige_ ”, she sighed and took his hand. “But Henry, please. How often do I have to tell you-”

“I know, I know”, he interrupted her impatiently, “You think that it wasn't my fault and that _he_ wouldn't want-”

“I _know_ that it wasn't your fault! And that _he_ wouldn't want this! I've been trying to tell you this for twenty years!”

The doctor slammed his hand on the table. “You're digressing, dammit!”

“Am not! I'm trying to _help_ you, Henry! But you don't listen to me! How can I help you, if you refuse to listen?!”

Hearing the distress in her voice, he froze. He hadn't meant to make her upset, she knew that.

Luise gave him and herself a few minutes to calm down, before she continued sadly: “ _He_ loved you, Henry. He adored you. He wanted you to be happy. To see how much you suffer because of him, how you blame yourself for his death, that would break his heart.”

“He _died_ of a broken heart!”, Henry croaked. “And it was _my_ fault!”

“Henry, please don't do that to yourself”, Luise pleaded. She opened her arms. He came around the table, sank onto his knees and cried into her lap.

After over twenty years, he still wasn't over _his_ death. Worse, he had developed some extremely unhealthy coping mechanisms. It ranged from anxiety attacks to hearing their late friend's voice in his head. Yes, Henry still heard his voice and talked to him, as if he was still alive. And for that he hated himself, among other things.

And now there was Edwina.

The German knew that Henry recognised his late friend in the tiny brunette, when he looked at her. They all did and that was no wonder; Edwina was _his_ spitting image, safe for her healthy constitution ( _he_ had been far more fragile), her feral, piercing eyes and the dark rims around them.

Luise didn't believe in such coincidences. And even if she did, there was no way this was one. Except for Edwina herself, they all knew. Luise and Gabriel knew, but never brought it up. Hastie knew, but suffered in silence (except for when alone with Luise). Henry knew, but couldn't handle it at all.

“It's not fair”, he blubbered, “I try so hard to see _her_ , not _him_! But when she's happy, she has the exact same glow in her eyes and then she smiles just the way _he_ used to! It hurts so much! She makes me feel so young and alive again, it's like I need her, I don't know, but every time she's upset, because of something I do, it's like I'm reminded of my old mistakes all over again and I don't want to fail her, like I failed him-”

“Shhhh”, Luise cooed and stroked his hair. “You didn't fail him. The last four years of his life were the happiest, because you and we others were there, remember?”

“He would be so disappointed”, the doctor sobbed, “I'm not the man he looked up to!”

“No, you're not”, she confirmed. “But even if he saw you now, he would never be disappointed in you. And Henry?”

He looked up with teary eyes.

“She isn't disappointed in you either.”

The taller blond just cried harder.

The telepath sighed sadly: “You know, I think that you two have to talk later. Talk it out before dinner and settle the matter, okay? We can't have the two of you engage in self-flagellation because of one small misstep.”

 

Gabriel had no idea, what the heck was going on.

But when he came into the lounge, he was practically tackled by a distraught Edwina, who kept panicking about hurting Henry-

Wait, what?!

 _Okay_ , he told himself, _don't jump to conclusions, keep your calm._

“What happened?”, he demanded to know.

Then she told him in detail about the tutoring of the day. At first he was confused, but when she got to the Sex-Ed lesson and what had happened, he understood.

“I thought, that giving some first-hand experiences would be a good idea”, Edwina blubbered, “But it just made him cry and I ruined everything! And then he hated himself, because he cried in front of me, but it wasn't even his fault! I should never talk about myself again, every time I do it makes him cry!”

“Edwina, calm down-”

“I hate it! I hate when he's upset! I don't want him to hurt, especially not because of me!”

“Edwina!”

He hugged her and gently patted her back.

“Edwina, please stop. Don't do that to yourself. You just wanted to be a good student and prove that you understand the topic. Henry knows that. He wasn't upset because of you.”

“How do you know?”, she asked doubtfully, “You weren't there.”

“No, but I know my husband. In fact, I have known him for forty years. Knowing him, he thinks that he hurt you and is flagellating himself for even talking about the subject.”

“That's stupid”, she muttered.

Gabriel frowned. “But it _did_ hurt you, didn't it? Why didn't you just ask him to stop? He would have stopped immediately, if you had told him that it makes you uncomfortable.”

The brunette buried her face in his chest, which made it a bit hard to make out what she was saying.

“I … I thought it would help … to face that shit head-on. Confrontation therapy or something like that.”

The lawyer shook his head. “Edwina, listen. If you want to confront your demons, that's fine. But Henry is the wrong person to do that with. He's not a psychotherapist and has himself a whole bundle of issues to deal with. We all have problems, but Luise is the one who can handle them best. _She's_ a professional psychotherapist and _she_ can help you. But not Henry. In fact, he's one of her patients, or clients, as she calls them.”

At his mild reproach Edwina seemed to shrink in his arms.

“I'm sorry”, she whimpered unhappily, “I didn't mean to …”

“Hey now”, Gabriel spoke softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Luise had told him that this would be fine and indeed, Edwina didn't show any signs of discomfort.

“Everybody makes mistakes. Just talk it out, when you see him. Determine some rules for the future tutoring and establish boundaries to avoid what happened today. Apologise to each other and everything will be fine. There is nothing quite like good communication to solve that kind of problem.”

She looked up to him tearfully. Somehow she looked a lot like an abandoned puppy or a kitten. A twenty-year-old kitten with a long criminal record, but that didn't matter anymore. Suddenly he was feeling a very strong urge to protect this girl. To ease her grief, help her wounds heal and wash her scars away.

“You're not in trouble”, he assured her with a kind smile. “Henry won't be angry or even think less of you, just because of this. He doesn't hate people just for telling him off. In fact, Luise and Hastie do it all the time. They're still his best friends.”

“What about you?”, she asked curiously.

“I don't argue with my husband about things I don't understand.”, he stated with a shrug.

Edwina blinked. “Oh. Okay.”

Her mood seemed to brighten up considerably and she finally wound herself out of his hug.

“Feeling better now”, she muttered. “I'll go and talk to him and then we can-”

“Edwina! Gabriel!”

They looked to the door and who else would enter but Henry, followed by a serious Luise.

Gabriel went up to his husband to greet him and, as always, received a hug and a kiss.

“Welcome home, love”, Henry cooed sweetly.

“Hello, sweetheart”, the lawyer replied, “Edwina just told me what happened earlier.”

Henry's smile vanished immediately. “Has she now …”

 

Edwina's heart twisted a little, when the tall blond turned to her.

But ere she should issue her apology, he beat her to it: “Edwina, I owe you a thousand apologies. I should never even have brought up a topic that obviously causes you grief. I have no idea what I was thinking, but all of this could have been avoided, if I just had let it be, at least for now. Neither of us was ready for it and I should have known this beforehand.”

Awkwardly she scratched the back of her neck.

“Apology accepted. And sorry too. I should've just asked ya to stop and talk about something else. It's just that no one has ever cared before about what _I_ wanted, that's why I didn't say anything. Let's just … not speak of this again. Uhm … would you … still keep teaching me?”, she asked shyly.

Henry blinked in obvious astonishment.

Then he smiled happily. “Of course, Edwina.”

Damn, she loved that smile.

 

“… so, before we step over to romantic orientations, do you have questions?”

“Yes, actually”, Edwina said, “If a person doesn't identify as a man or woman, but are attracted to men or women, what does that make them? I mean, these people wouldn't be gay or straight, right?”

“There are also the terms 'androphilia' – the attraction towards men – and 'gynophilia' – the attraction towards women. What's the matter, Edwina?”, he asked worriedly, when she cringed.

She lowered her head. “Sorry, it's just … I don't like the suffix 'philia'.”

He frowned. “Because you associate it with … _that,_ isn't it? I see … well, perhaps I should elaborate on what that word actually means, before we continue.”

The word 'philia' came from ancient Greece and simply meant 'love'. It was meant to describe friendship, or a love for things that didn't necessarily have to be of sexual or romantic nature. It was, for example, also used for organisms that thrived in certain environments or substances that reacted well to others.

“I can see, why the word has such a negative association for you, but you need to understand that it's a very broad term. After all, the English word 'love' also applies to an endless variety of things. The same goes for the opposite number, 'phobia'. Do you understand?”

She nodded.

Of course Henry knew, that she would always think of that one thing, when she heard that suffix. That was something he was all too familiar with.

He stacked his papers and put them into his bag.

“That should do it for today. We will cover romantic orientations tomorrow-”

“Henry?”

He stopped in his movements. “Yes?”

“You mentioned phobia. Do you always associate it with a certain thing?”

He hesitated. Then he admitted: “I do. With several, actually. I'm sure Gabriel already told you, but … I'm scared of quite a lot of things. Of some to the point, where it's a real phobia. The others have their fears too. That's what I think of, when I hear that word.”

Edwina looked hesitant and curious at the same time.

Henry knew what she was going to ask, before she asked it.

“I know, it's none of my business, but what kind of phobias do you have?”

For a moment he debated, whether he should tell her or not. But since she was their lodger and lived with them now, he couldn't find a reason not to. After all, they knew everything about each other. And Edwina belonged to their family now.

So he began: “I'll start with Luise. She's terribly afraid of injections and surgery. Several of us have to hold her arm, before Hastie can even vaccinate her. And he is the only one, because he's her husband and she trusts him unconditionally.”

Edwina stared at him with huge eyes. “They're married?! But I never saw them wear wedding bands!”

Henry had to grin. “They don't wear them on their fingers. If you ask either of them, you will learn that they're wearing them somewhere else.”

“Where?!”

She looked so hopeful and curious, that he could only chuckle and shake his head.

“Really, Edwina, your focus changes so quickly, once something new catches your attention!”

The brunette blinked. Then she laughed awkwardly: “Oh yeah … uh, go on.”

“Gabriel has crippling acrophobia. Fear of heights”, he explained, when she looked confused.

“Hastie is afraid of tight places, being stared at and being touched by strangers.”

“And you?”

Henry hesitated. He knew that he was exposing himself to the young woman. But there was no going back now.

“Like I said, I'm scared of a lot of things. Failure, imperfection, being alone, doing unforgivable things, loss. But most of all …”

He swallowed and took a deep breath.

“… I'm afraid of myself.”

 

Edwina had needed a while to let that sink in. Partly, because it was a rather shocking revelation (at least to her) but mainly, because he had immediately ended the lesson after making that confession.

She was now sitting in her room over the biology and chemistry exercises he had given her. But they were already done (it had been child's play) and now her thoughts were somewhere else.

Fear was a strange thing.

On one hand it was seen as a weakness. On the other, it was necessary in order to survive.

Of course, some fears and aversions were so stupid or easy to exploit, that they became a bane to humanity as a whole.

But what was Edwina herself scared of?

She was afraid to die. And of opening up to someone, only to be used and hurt.

Speaking of which … it hadn't escaped her how Henry had hesitated, before he had admitted to his own fears. She found that she understood it.

Admitting that you were frightened of something was hard.

For a moment, Edwina wanted to go downstairs and speak to Luise.

Then she remembered, that the older woman was a conversational therapist and most likely had a patient right now.

“Where is her office anyway?”, she muttered and put her school work away.

“It's on the ground floor”, a voice whispered, “But she isn't there right now.”

Edwina jumped and shrieked in horror.

“Calm down, calm down!”, the voice cried hurriedly. “It's only me!”

Edwina's face flushed in anger, when Aoimoku turned herself visible next to the door.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”, she yelled, “YOU SCARED ME OUT OF MY WITS!!! What are you doing in my room anyway?”

The Japanese looked ashamed.

 _Good. She should be_ , Edwina thought angrily.

“Please don't shout at me, Miss. I just wanted to see, if the sheets or curtains have to be changed”, the Asian said awkwardly. “Did you not hear me knock?”

“No”, the brunette snarled, still clutching her chest. “Next time I don't respond to the knocking, knock louder! Don't just sneak into my room like a creep! Jesus Christ!”

“I'm sorry, I really am”, the handmaid apologised sheepishly. “Please don't tell onee-san. I don't want to get into trouble.”

Onee-san? That had to be Luise.

“Fine”, Edwina grumbled, “Just don't pull that crap again. It's not funny. Also, I found those musical scores, can you help me with them? I have trouble reading the music sheets.”

Aoimoku smiled. “No problem, onee-san has too. Show them to me and I will explain.”

Never would the brunette have imagined, that she would get a lesson in musical notation from the Japanese handmaid of a German noblewoman.

Or learn how to play Mozart on piano.

But like hell she would say no to that!

 

Luise was delighted, when she heard, that Edwina was enjoying Aoimoku's piano lessons.

She was a lot less delighted however, when she found out, that Aoimoku had told the younger woman of her inability to read music sheets.

 

Gabriel, Henry and Hastie were playing board games in the lounge together, when they heard the German's angry voice screaming for her first handmaid.

“What happened now?”, Henry wondered.

Hastie shrugged: “Dunno, but I don't want to be in Aoimoku's shoes.”

The others nodded in sympathy and took a few seconds to pity the poor woman, before going back to their game.

Luise was a difficult mistress and everyone knew this.

 

* * *

 

 

_*Schwachsinn - German for: balderdash, nonsense_

_**nein - no_

_***Entschuldige - I'm sorry / Forgive me_

 


	9. Pets and fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a drawback, but he takes Edwina to the fun fair anyway.

His delusions were back.

He hadn't had them for years, but shortly after Edwina's arrival, they had returned with a vengeance.

One moment he was just doing his thing and suddenly an apparition of _him_ would appear and speak to him, like he had in life.

It was driving him mad.

And the only way to make it stop, was to roll up his sleeves, dig his fingernails into his skin and drag them down his arms.

He loathed himself, because he had promised Gabriel to never scratch himself again.

But he had to. He needed the pain. He needed it to remind him that what he saw wasn't real. It was the only thing that could snap him out of these fits of insanity.

Once his grip on reality had become so weak, that he had mistaken Edwina for a person, who was long dead. When his haze had cleared, Luise had been gripping his head, speaking soothing words in German. Poor Edwina had panicked and called for help. He had spent the rest of the afternoon bawling into her shoulders and babbling apologies.

Henry tried not to think about how and why she reminded him so much of _him_.

But it was getting harder the longer he knew her.

And he hated himself for it.

She wasn't _him_. Not a replica of him.

She was herself.

And she was a wonderful (and extremely cute) girl.

Sometimes, when he looked at her and thought of _him_ , she showed one of those traits that were just so completely _her_.

That gruff gentility, her rough gestures, the dorky ways in which she showed, that she cared.

Her catlike behaviour, hot temper and the way she invested herself into everything she did.

Her feral green eyes, her raw physical strength, her astuteness.

The sweet, fruity scent of cherries and pomegranates that surrounded her, that he _couldn't_ associate with any other than her.

And, of course, her absolutely adorable, nigh intolerably fluffy mane of hair, that just _begged_ for a pet. Gabriel jokingly called it Edwina's “emotional support hair”, but to Henry it wasn't a joke. Not really.

 

Edwina still didn't know what to make of the incident.

No, not the one during their awkward Sex Ed lesson.

A few days ago, he had been explaining oxidation of metals to her, when he had suddenly frozen. But when she had asked him, if he was okay, he had stared at her, like she was a ghost.

“ _Stop haunting me! Leave me alone! You're not real, you're dead! Go away, go away!”_

Then he had broken down. Edwina, never slow to access a situation, had quickly got Luise. The blonde had managed to snap him out of it, but they had spent the rest of the afternoon in the archive, with Henry's face buried in the brunette's shoulder and him wailing apologies over and over.

She had asked the other three what that was about. But they hadn't answered.

Luise had refused to say anything on account on her “professional discretion”.

Gabriel and Hastie had just looked away uncomfortably, with the latter telling her, that it was better, if she didn't know.

She had got huffy, rightfully so in her opinion.

But there was nothing she could do about it, at least not yet.

Now she was sitting in the living room on a table with Gabriel and he was teaching her chess.

Hastie was sitting with them to make sure that they both played fair.

“It's okay, if you lose”, Gabriel was assuring her, sounding a little cocky. “After all, you are a first timer.”

Edwina smirked. “Well, yeah. But according to what you told me earlier, if I move the queen over there, I should-”

He stared at her. “Oh no, you wouldn't dare!”

Her smirk widened. “Oh, but I would! Check mate!”

Gabriel gaped at her. “That is … that is …”

Hastie chuckled: “Now, now, Gabe. She beat you fair and square.”

The black-haired lawyer gripped his head dramatically. “NOOO!!! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!”

Edwina snorted. “Is he always so dramatic about it?”, she asked Hastie.

The hoary doctor shrugged. “His mother is an opera singer. He got the drama from her. He doesn't show it often, but he has those drama fits from time to time.”

Gabriel glared at him. “Shut up, you damn tell-tale!”

Hastie mock-gasped: “Tell-tale? I say! Henry!”, he called towards the couch in front of the telly, “Do control your spouse!”

Henry turned around. “Gabriel, face it!”, he giggled, “You have been defeated by a first-timer!”

The black-haired man huffed. “My own husband! I am betrayed!”

Edwina just grinned. “I like this game! It's easier than I thought!”

Henry smiled softly. “That's because you're a genius and a natural.”

She blushed, stood up and went over to him.

“What are ya watching-whoa!”

He had pulled her in and was now hugging her tightly.

Her blush deepened.

“Henry, why are you hugging me all the time?”

“You're just so huggable”, he purred into her hair.

_Huggable?!_

“Okaaayyy”, she mumbled, her face now redder than a crayfish.

“Wait.” His hug became tense. “Does it bother you? I'm sorry, I'll just-”

But before he could let go, she grabbed his arms.

“Don't you dare!”, she snarled and leaned back.

He giggled happily.

She giggled along, when she felt him rub his cheek against her hair.

Cute.

But Hastie was frowning. “Really, Henry? In front of your husband?”

Suddenly she felt a pang in her heart.

_Wait, why does it suddenly bother me that they're married?_

But the feeling vanished, when Gabriel chuckled: “Don't worry about it. I can testify, that she _is_ extremely huggable.”

She looked at them in confusion.

“How am I huggable, though?”

All three men gasped.

“Did she really just ask-?”

“Oh my god, she doesn't know?”

“How can this be?!”

“Guys, I'm still here!”

Hastie and Gabriel stared at her.

“You're the most huggable person ever!”, Gabriel claimed. “First off, you're really small-”

“I'm not small! I'm just … vertically challenged!”

“-And in addition to that, you wear oversized, soft hoodies.”

“Henry's jumper is softer.”

“You're like a human cat”, Hastie stated.

“And that makes me huggable?!”

“Yep”, Henry spoke up from behind. “And your hair is really fluffy.”

That made her stutter.

Her hair?!

“It's not _that_ fluffy”, she muttered in embarrassment.

“It absolutely is”, Gabriel contradicted and added with a blush: “Just looking at it makes us want to pet it.”

_Oh really now?_

Edwina had to grin. “If that's true, what stops you?”

Hastie laughed nervously: “Well, asking you for permission to pet your hair would be a bit awkward.”

She laughed. “Henry does it all the time. I haven't broken his hand yet!”

The brunette smiled at them. “Just come over here. You're my friends, so it's okay.”

They gladly accepted the invitation.

Edwina purred happily, as several hands pet her dark brown mane and ran their fingers through it.

_I'm one lucky girl …_

 

“Just out of the blue”, Hastie piped up, when all five of them were watching a movie in the evening. “Edwina, have you ever been to the fun fair or something?”

She looked at him deadpan. “Hastie, I've never even had a caring family. What do you think the answer is?”

She immediately regretted it, as all four of them stared at her in horror.

“Henry, press pause”, Hastie ordered and the blond doctor obeyed.

“She's never been to the fun fair, guys!”

“This is unsustainable!”, Gabriel exclaimed.

“Bloody unacceptable!”, Luise agreed.

“Absolutely intolerable!”, Henry finished.

“Guys, I'm _still_ still here!”

Edwina mentally facepalmed. How old were these four again? They definitely didn't act like people in their fifties.

Luise heard her thoughts and laughed: “Well, what can we say? We preserved our inner child!”

Her face suddenly became sombre. “But seriously, we cannot have that. This must be fixed. You will go there, whether you like it or not.”

The brunette huffed. “And what if I don't like it? Do I not get a saying in this?”

Henry sighed dramatically and took her hand. “Edwina, there are things in the world that you don't have to try to decide, whether you like them or not-”

“Oh, thank you!”

“-but this isn't one of them”, he added.

“Exactly”, Gabriel agreed. “You need to go there at least once. If you don't like it, you'll never have to go there again. And you don't need to try everything their either. I, for example, never did anything that involved leaving the ground.”

_Oh right … he's scared of heights, isn't he?_

She pouted. “… Fine. But I'm not going alone.”

She had no money of her own, after all. Luise had set up a savings account for her, but didn't give her any pocket money, unless she asked for it. That was probably for the better, because it gave Edwina the compulsion to work for that allowance, but it was bothersome to have to beg for it.

Henry volunteered. “It'll be my last day off from work, so I'll take you there. I haven't been there in a while.”

He stood up. “Excuse me, I have to check what cheap tricks they use at the fun fair these days.”

“Still the same old ones”, Luise informed him. “I accompanied Alma and her girlfriends there three days ago. They still use the same ruses to cheat kids of their pocket money.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course. Why bother changing what pays off. I'll practise my aim then.”

Luise handed him the key to the big training room. “Practise with the air gun on the bottom, it's gauged about as badly as the air guns on the shooting stands. Here is the key. Give it back to me later, don't forget to clean up after yourself.”

“Will do”, Henry responded, took the keys and went downstairs.

Edwina tilted her head curiously. “So they do monkey business like those thimbleriggers in the street?”

Hastie chuckled. “Of course. Where there are attractions, there will be tricks.”

Edwina laughed. He had a point there.

 

“Why are we coming here so early?”

“It isn't so crowded yet at this time. I thought you might appreciate that.”

“I do.”

While Edwina didn't exactly have social anxiety or anything of that sort, she didn't like large crowds. The temptation of going on a pick-pocketing spree was just too great and she was still on parole.

Suddenly Henry frowned at her. “Edwina, you know that you just said that out loud, right?”

Caught red-handed, she blushed a deep cherry red.

“It's okay”, he assured her kindly. “We both know that old habits die hard. Besides …”

He looked away in shame. “I have no right to judge, after what happened half a week ago.”

She stared at him. “You're still upset about that?”

“This wasn't supposed to happen!”, he cried in anguish, “I'm not supposed to have these delusions and you weren't supposed to see-”

_Alright, that's enough!_

The brunette scowled, grabbed his face and pulled him down onto her eye level.

“Don't tell me what is supposed to happen and what not”, she growled, “You're talking to a woman, who ran away from home at the age of ten, became pregnant at fourteen and killed a man at seventeen. None of this was 'supposed to happen'. So don't give me that bullshit.”

When she saw the look in his eyes, she realised that she just had made it worse. And was immediately stricken with guilt.

“I'm sorry”, she whispered regretfully and let go of his face.

He shook his head. “No. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. It was beyond tactless of me to wallow in self-pity in front of you.”

She hugged him. “Let's not talk or think about that anymore, okay? Let's just focus on this day and on … having fun, or whatever we're here to have.”

Henry sighed and stroked her hair.

Edwina purred and leaned into the touch.

He chuckled and scratched her head.

Her purring intensified – damn, that felt good!

When he took his hand back, she almost whined.

“Let's go”, he said, “Before someone questions what we're doing here.”

Like on cue, a little girl came up to them. “Excuse me, are you okay? You looked like you were fighting.”

Edwina and Henry stared at each other.

Then they laughed.

“Don't worry, kiddo, we're fine”, Edwina giggled, “We were just being two stupid grown-ups. But thanks for caring!”

The girl tilted her head. “Two grown-ups? But you're a very tiny grown-up-”

Before she could continue, the mother came, apologised to them for her daughter's behaviour and pulled her off, looking really embarrassed.

“'A very tiny grown-up'?!”, Edwina repeated grumpily.

Henry put his hand onto her shoulder. “She didn't mean to offend you”, he said gently, “That was just a little child-”

“I'm not a very tiny grown-up!”, she huffed. “I'm just a grown-up!”

“I know, I know.”

“Stop laughing or say goodbye to your knee caps!”

“Sorry”, he snickered.

 

Henry wasn't scared of heights and had actually a very strong stomach. But after almost a dozen rides, it was unavoidable that he was beginning to feel nauseous.

The same obviously wasn't the case for Edwina. She was having a blast. And was obviously determined to try everything here.

“Henry, are you okay?”, she questioned, when she noticed him grow pale.

“I'm fine”, he assured her, “Just a little dizzy.”

She didn't buy it. “You're sick. Let's sit for a bit, so your stomach can settle down.”

She shooed him over to the closest bench and he sat down gratefully.

“God, I'm really getting old”, he groaned, once seated. “Just ten years ago, I could take the craziest rides several times in a row without feeling queasy.”

“You're fifty. You're old”, Edwina pointed out, “And you did say you haven't been here in a while.”

He glared at her. “Jesus! Add insult to injury, why don't you!”

She smirked and patted his shoulder in fake pity. “It's okay, Henry. You're pretty damn attractive for your age. A solid ten!”

Henry didn't know, if he should be flattered or more offended.

He knew that he was lucky, compared to other men, when it came to looks. But did she have the faintest idea how much he cared about his appearance?! Screw what people said about women needing hours to get ready! He took longer than every woman he had ever known (except for his mother). If it hadn't been for Luise's hairdresser doing his hair, _he_ would need over an hour!

“Thank you, I do my best”, he muttered finally.

Then he stood up. “I'm feeling better”, he remarked. “Let's go on."

She looked excited, but then she hesitated. “You sure? We can sit for another five minutes, if you want-”

“Nono, it's fine-”

But then she grabbed his head again, pulled him down onto her eye-level and stared right into his eyes.

He blushed. “Uhhh, Edwina, what are you doing?”

“Gazing into your lustrous brown eyes.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding. I'm checking, if you're really okay. I read somewhere that being sick or dizzy does that weird thing with your pupils.”

“That weird thing?”

“That thing, where they dilate and contract repeatedly.”

He almost laughed – where the hell had she read that?!

“Edwina, I'm a physician. And I can assure you that this isn't how it works.”

She looked a bit disappointed, but let go of him.

He smiled and took her hand. “I'm okay, Edwina. I promise. I may be a nutcase, but physically I'm perfectly healthy.”

The brunette tilted her head. Then she smiled back. “Okay.”

Then she pulled him along. “Come on! I really want to try that one big roller coaster over there!”

_Oh no, not that one!_

 

After a ride on the biggest roller coaster, Henry decided that they should spend the rest of the stay doing something to settle down (his stomach).

And by that he meant seeing if they could win a few prizes.

Edwina smirked. “Yeeeesss! Let's see, if we can raid a few stands!”

The blond chuckled. “Now, now. Let's just focus on winning one or two. If what Luise says is true and my aim is good enough-”

“You know that I can aim too, right?”, Edwina complained.

“But you've never used firearms before, have you?”

“ … No.”

“That's what I thought”, he stated and turned to a shooting stand. “Anything that catches your eye?”

The brunette let her eyes wander.

When they landed on a plush seal, her decision was made.

Henry followed her eyes, smiled and turned to the stand owner.

“We'd like to try it once, please.”

“Both of you?”

“No, just me”, Henry said and opened his purse.

The price was outrageous in his opinion, but, oh well. He swallowed his agitation, bent down, adjusted the gun and aimed.

 _This better work the first time_ , he thought and took the shot.

Bull's eye.

The other man looked genuinely impressed. “Good shot! Which one will it be?”

“The white plush seal, please.”

The stand owner took the seal off the shelve and handed it to him. Henry in turn gave it to Edwina, who proceeded to clutch the plushy like a happy child.

Cute.

Henry turned back to the other man. “Thank you very much and have a nice day!”

“Likewise! Enjoy your stay!”

Then the two went on.

 

They won a few more stuffed animals and ended up carrying several paper bags and giggling like mad.

“We certainly raided the stands, didn't we?”, Henry chuckled.

Edwina snorted: “We only tried and won one toy per stand! I wouldn't call that raiding!”

“Yes, but look at our booty!”

“True!”, she snickered, clutching her paper bags.

By now it was almost noon and it was getting crowded. They would have to watch closely over their stuff.

Edwina already wanted to suggest, that they grab something to eat, but then her eyes fell on the Ferris wheel. “Henry? Can we try that one too?”

She was surprised at how delighted he suddenly was.

“Hell yes!”, he cried enthusiastically. Then he became sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, but I haven't been on one in ages! It's impossible to do it with Gabriel.”

She frowned. “Must be dull to come here with him, if he can't do anything here!”

Henry sighed: “It can be frustrating. And it really upsets him too.”

“That acrophobia really cripples him, doesn't it?”

“It does. He can't even look out of the window on the first floor, without getting anxious. We actually came here only once. It was only then that I found out about his fear of heights.”

“He didn't tell you?!”

“No. He tried to hide it, but I know my husband. He was a nervous wreck in the end. And it takes quite a lot for that to happen to him.”

He looked upset about the memory and that made her sad. She didn't want either of the two men to be uncomfortable and be prevented from having fun by crippling fears.

She pat Henry's shoulder. “If it makes you feel better”, she said, “I'm not scared of heights at all.”

“I know”, he replied.

“Before my prison stay, I used to jump over rooftops, climb trees, walls, fire escape ladders … pretty much everything. It was really fun.”

“And dangerous”, Henry remarked with a frown.

She nodded cheerfully. “Yup! But that makes it exciting! Besides …” She smirked at him. “You can't tell me that _you_ didn't do risky stuff, when you were younger!”

He laughed: “Point taken!”

 

“Hey”, Henry spoke up, once the cabin was closed and about 10ft off the ground. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

The blond blushed a little. “I know it sounds incredibly corny, but … I'm really happy that you came to live with us.”

She gaped at him for a few seconds, before swallowing and biting her lip.

“I'm happy too”, the brunette rasped. “I really like living with you guys. I'm really grateful for that second chance. I've never had a real home before until now …” Her voice grew shaky. “This is the first time someone actually wants me … as a person, that is … I've never had a real family before … no one has ever been so kind to me … remember the first time you hugged me? That was the first hug in my entire life …”

_Oh my god, she's going to cry!_

He grabbed her hand. “Edwina, it's okay. Everything is fine now. Please don't be upset-”

“I'm not upset!”, she sobbed, “I'm just so grateful!”

“Shhhh”, he cooed and wiped her tears away with a paper tissue. “Please don't cry. It comes pretty damn late, but you have a home now. And I know that the others like you just as much as I do. We may be a bunch of crazy, messed-up people, but we're happy to be your family.”

“I know”, she hiccuped.

Then she took a deep breath and composed herself. “And I love my crazy, messed-up new family”, she told him.

He smiled. “Even with my insane and frightening delusions?”

She smiled back. “Yup. Honestly, they freak me out.”

“That's natural”, he chuckled awkwardly.

“But it never gets boring. Living with you guys is like one of the roller coasters here, but that makes it even better. I'm a crazy, messed-up person myself, so it just feels like I'm fitting right in. I like it. And can I tell you a secret?”

He bent forward. “Tell me, I'm curious!”

A cheeky smirk appeared on her face. “When Gabriel made the offer to me and mentioned that you're all in your fifties, I thought you would be super dull and boring.”

Henry mock-gasped: “Why, you–! Edwina! Oh, that's just mean! I'm shocked! Offended!”

She giggled and he pouted.

 

When they were back on the ground, they decided to grab something to eat. Henry hadn't eaten anything yet, he was ravenous and Edwina was pretty hungry too.

By now the fun fair was full of people, so they left and got lunch in a more relaxing location.

When they found a nice restaurant, the brunette asked to sit outside; it was a beautiful day, after all. Very warm for May.

They had to wait a while for their food, but when it came, they immediately dug in.

Five minutes later, Henry was staring at the brunette's empty plate.

“Uhm, Edwina?”

“Yeah?”

“Where's your food?”

She grinned and pointed at her stomach.

“You inhaled it”, he marvelled.

“Well, I'm just a quick eater – Henry, what's wrong?”

His face had suddenly darkened and he was looking past her.

“Those guys at the table over there”, he snarled, “I don't like how they look at you.”

She turned her head and saw a group of boys staring at her blatantly.

_What's with these guys?! I'm not even attractive!_

She remained calm and countered their leers with the creepiest smile she could muster.

It worked.

They turned back to their own table, looking visibly spooked.

She waited, until Henry had finished his lunch and paid, then they left (she threw a last glare at the guys for good measure).

When they drove home, Henry was still cranky about the boys.

Edwina on the other hand was satisfied.

_I still got it!_

 

“I see, you made a rich booty!”, Luise observed, when they came home with their bags full of stuffed animals.

“I know”, Henry replied. “My wallet is accordingly empty.”

“What are you going to do with all these stuffed animals?”, Hastie asked.

“Most of them are for me”, Edwina explained, “Some are for Henry and we got some for you too, guys! Wait!”

She rummaged through one of the bags and threw a big plush dog and a plush lion at Luise.

The blonde squealed in delight. “Awww, you didn't have to! Oh, they're so cute! They get a place of honour in my consultation room! Be right back!”

And she ran downstairs.

Henry got two from one of his own bags and handed them to Hastie; two teddy bears.

The hoary man laughed, thanked him and went to his own room to store his new property.

But Gabriel was without a doubt the happiest, when Edwina and Henry both each presented him with a plush cat. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, they're so cute and so fluffy, ahhh, I'll be right back in a minute!”

Then he darted off.

Edwina blinked. “I didn't see that coming.”

Henry chuckled. “He really loves cats. And if Luise wasn't allergic to cats, we would have lots of them. But as it is, she doesn't allow us to keep any.”

The young woman pouted. Such a shame, she loved cats too.

“And you're allergic to pollen, aren't you? You've been sneezing a lot lately”, Henry suddenly asked.

She sighed: “Yep.”

“What a bummer.”

“Yep.”

“If it makes you feel better, out of us five, I'm the only one who has no allergies at all. Hastie is allergic to dairy and Gabriel is allergic to dust.”

“That bites.”

“Yup. They're pretty cranky about it.”

 

The evening was spent in front of the telly again, watching Jurassic Park.

At some point Edwina spoke up: “My birthday is in two weeks.”

Hastie and Henry looked over, intrigued. The other two already knew.

“Really? On what day?”

“Twenty-seventh.”

Henry's eyes widened.

So did Hastie's. “Well, fancy that! Henry, you two have the same birthday!”

“No way!”, Edwina cried.

The movie was quickly forgotten.


	10. Bittersweet birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Edwina's birthday, but she doesn't get to enjoy it as much as one should enjoy their birthday.

Edwina had never actually celebrated her birthday.

What she had celebrated was surviving for another year.

She couldn't believe that this should change now.

But sure enough, Luise, Gabriel and Hastie seemed to be plotting.

Of course she wished for her questions to be answered, but she had a feeling that it would ruin the mood, so she didn't voice that desire.

Luise knew, because of course she knew. Edwina knew that for sure, especially when the German pulled her to the side three days before her birthday and said: “I know that you're dying to have your questions answered, but can you wait until after your and Henry's birthday? Neither of you wants to deal with the resulting stress on that most important day of the year. Trust me.”

The brunette decided to follow that advice and leave it at that.

But she was so bored lately.

Henry's holidays were over and apparently he was greatly needed at the hospital he worked in. He worked in double shifts (mostly at night) and when he came home he was completely burned out.

Hastie was faring no better and he wasn't rested from a holiday like Henry was.

Luise was still looking for a good tutor and in the meanwhile, she took a few of her servants off work to teach her. But they still had duties to attend to and she had no friends to meet and no places she wanted to go to.

After being in survival mode for almost her whole life she just had forgot how to actually entertain herself. At the same time she missed running around, climbing basically everything that could be climbed. Sitting in front of the telly all day was just boring.

However, not only was she still on parole, she was also deathly afraid of messing up and losing the first real home and family she'd had in her entire life.

So she would go to the house library, fetch a few books and curl up in her room or the living room. Then she would either read the books or get distracted by a thought entering her mind. Cue inner monologue and inner conflicts.

But soon was her 21st birthday.

And she had no idea what she wanted.

So she asked Henry at the breakfast table, what they always did for his birthday (it would be his too after all).

Henry chuckled tiredly; he had just come back from a night shift, so for him this was his dinner.

“Well, most times I don't really get to celebrate it, because of my long working hours. So we celebrate it late. But if it falls on a day off, they throw me a party. I get presents, the mandatory birthday cake and we go out. When I was younger, we used to get drunk in the evening, but when you reach a certain age … well, the hangovers get worse the older you are. So nowadays we just go for walks or to the cinema. You know, just … boring stuff.”

He sighed: “I feel old.”

Edwina looked down guiltily. “I know I'm only twenty, but …”

“You feel old too?”, Henry guessed.

She nodded.

He took her hand, which made her look up again. His expression was very serious.

“That's because you went through so many terrible things throughout your life, dear. You never had a chance to a good childhood.”

She felt a sting in her eyes.

“But Edwina?”

“Hm?”

He smiled gently and her heart beat higher (why though?).

“You can be as childlike as you want around us. Of course we can't give you back all the years that were stolen from you. But we can help you learn how to enjoy the rest of your youth. What do you say to that?”

His words made her remember the foster family she had lived with, before running away. Her “father” had once caught her play with two of their porcelain animals and struck her in the face, breaking the figurines in the process. Then he had struck her again, for the porcelain _he_ had broken.

However, just a few days ago, Luise had walked in on her playing with her new plush toys and Edwina had lapsed into a panic attack, thinking that she was going to be punished or mocked. But Luise had comforted and assured her, that everything was fine, no one was going to hurt her and that she could play with her new toys all she wanted – that was the purpose of toys after all and they were hers. And that one was never too old for having plush toys to play with.

Edwina's heart cracked from grief and swelled with joy at the same time.

Overwhelmed, she let out a wail, broke into tears and hugged the blond tightly.

“Thank you”, she sobbed into his chest.

She felt his hands pet her shoulder and head comfortingly.

“Of course, dear”, he cooed.

 

Luise was stuck in a dilemma:

She didn't know what she wanted to give Edwina for her birthday.

Henry had already taken the young brunette to the fun fair, she had a bunch of plushes, she had new clothes, painting tools, books and now Luise had now finally found new tutors for her.

But as she joined the quartet for breakfast, she had an idea.

“Edwina”, she spoke, when she pulled the brunette aside afterwards, “Since tomorrow is your birthday, is there anything you want or would like to do?”

She could hear thoughts in Edwina's head, as the girl tried to decide on something.

Finally the brunette made up her mind and the choice didn't surprise Luise at all.

“I know it sounds lame, but … uhm …”

“Of course we can go to the British Museum”, Luise assured her. “And after that to the mall? What do you say?”

The younger woman's beaming smile was answer enough.

 

On the morning of the 27th May, Edwina woke up early.

Of course, she always woke up early. But something had woken her up even earlier than usual.

When she looked out into the hallway, she saw the butler sneaking along the wall and hanging something onto Henry's doorknob.

“Shhhh”, he whispered, when he noticed that he had been noticed.

“Okay”, she whispered back.

“Happy birthday”, he formed with his lips.

“Thank you”, she responded, still whispering.

Then he disappeared downstairs.

Edwina wondered, if Luise's household employees had “Be as low-key as possible and make sure to remain unseen and unheard” on their job description, because she never saw them (not even Sameer or Aoimoku, who seemed to be the heads of the staff) unless she actually looked out for them.

In fact, the only other employees apart from these two that she had met was the day nurse Marie (a lively Austrian, who looked a lot like Luise, only taller and chubbier) and Luise's driver Sean (a contagiously cheerful Irishman).

Edwina made note to get to know them; after all Luise had told her that most of them were her half-siblings. They had to be trustworthy people, otherwise the petite blonde wouldn't be employing them.

When the brunette wanted to close her door again, she noticed that something was dangling on her doorknob as well.

It was a birthday card.

When the young woman opened it, she found that the writing was written in Luise's forceful, artistic handwriting.

“ _Happy 21 st birthday, sweetheart._

_Dear Edwina._

_We wish for you to finally have the love, happiness and warmth, which you were deprived of for far too long. You deserve all the good in the world and we will do our best to give it to you._

_Love,_

_your crazy, messed-up new family._

_(Henry told me to write that)”_

Edwina's heart swelled.

_No one has ever written me a birthday card before!_

Oh, how she loved her crazy, messed-up new family.

 

“I see, you found the birthday card”, Luise observed, when she came to have breakfast with Edwina and Gabriel (the three of them always were the first to get up).

Edwina's response was to jump up and glomping the older woman, making her gasp in surprise.

But once she got over her shock, the German laughed and hugged back.

A questioning glance at Gabriel and the fond smile she received in return confirmed that he had already received the same treatment from the young woman.

Hastie and Henry were yet to return from their night shift, but Luise knew that they would be received the same way, as soon as she saw them.

“I made breakfast”, Gabriel spoke up from the table and pointed at the absolutely delectable plates he had prepared. Luise's mouth watered. Most of her servants were decent cooks or bakers, but Gabriel's cooking was always a hit.

 _I should have breakfast together with them more often_ , she thought.

Normally she had a slice of bread with bacon or cheese in her office, while she was working, as she was under time pressure. But today she had more time, because her first client had cancelled his appointment (normally short-term cancellations agitated her, but the man had told her that he was ill).

“Nice. I'm eating with you today.”

 

Before the black-haired man could tell her how delighted he was, they heard steps and Henry and Hastie tumbled in, looking completely exhausted.

Gabriel jumped up to greet his husband.

“Good morning, sweetheart”, he black-haired man cooed and kissed the other.

Henry kissed back. “Good morning, angel”, he breathed.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you”, the blond sighed, “But I don't think I will be celebrating it much. I'm just so damn tired …”

“Me too”, Hastie groaned, after giving a kiss to Luise. “Work was a fucking nightmare last night. Not enough personnel, which is why we had to work overtime, more patients than usual, our superiors were being pushy arseholes and we don't get paid nearly enough to deal with this crap. At this rate Henry and I will collapse, before we even reach the sixties.”

Henry nodded weakly.

Luise sighed: “I told you a long time ago that you ought to quit and open your own surgery! Everybody knows that hospitals are an ungrateful working place.”

Henry shook his head. “That'll just make things worse for the other people who work there. We're the best physicians who work there, they depend on us. You should have seen the pile of work I returned to, when I came back from my holiday. It would be irresponsible to quit.”

Now Edwina piped up: “But you have to take care of yourselves too, right? Come on, look at yourselves! How long have you been awake?”

Hastie and Henry exchanged an awkward look.

That made Gabriel frown. “You haven't slept in two days, have you?”

“Probably”, the hoary doctor shrugged.

“Well, that's stupid”, Edwina commented, “People can't think straight, if they're sleep-deprived. Speaking from experience. I hardly ever had enough sleep, when I was a street rat. But you're not me, so have some food and go to bed.”

The brunette's forcefulness made the doctors blink in surprise.

Then she turned to Henry. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Thanks”, he mumbled, “And happy birthday to you too. How does it feel to be twenty-one?”

Edwina chuckled: “Kinda weird. To be honest, I had never thought I would make it this far.”

_To be honest, I had never thought I would make it this far._

Gabriel felt his heart twist painfully. And from the looks, it seemed that the others felt no better. Henry even burst into tears, shocking the poor brunette.

“Holy shit, I'm sorry!”, she cried in horror.

Luise intervened: “Don't beat yourself up, dear, you couldn't see that coming. Henry, Hastie, you can fill yourselves a plate and take it to your rooms. You need a good sleep.”

“Sounds good”, Henry sniffled, took a plate full of sandwiches and left.

Hastie gave Edwina a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Don't worry, this wasn't your fault. We're just so stressed and exhausted and in this state anything can make Henry cry. Sorry that your day started off so badly. You enjoy your twenty-first birthday. After all, it comes only once in your life.”

Edwina smiled. “Will do. Oh, and before you go to bed!”

She gave him a tight hug, making everyone in the room smile.

Hastie grinned and hugged her back.

“Can you give Henry a hug from me too? And tell him that I love my crazy, messed-up family.”

The hoary doctor laughed. “Alright. Have a nice birthday, Edwina.”

Then he yawned, took his plate and went upstairs.

The other three looked at each other sadly.

“Well, that was a nice start to the day, was it?”, Luise commented ironically.

Edwina shrugged. “Well, I'm used to worse. Still though, what did I do to make him cry?”

“You didn't do anything”, Gabriel assured her. “Let's not talk about that any longer.”

“I still want to know-”

“Can it wait until tomorrow?”, Luise pleaded, “This is not a topic to discuss on your birthday.”

Edwina looked beyond displeased, but said nothing.

Gabriel's heart made another painful twist, when she pressed her lips together in a frown – just the same way _he_ once had.

 

Edwina was pleasantly surprised, when Gabriel told them that he would accompany them.

“I took a day off from office”, he had explained, “And we're not having that many clients lately. So it's fine.”

That made her really happy, because by now she could safely say that this man was her favourite lawyer in the world (and normally she hated lawyers – they had just all been so arrogant, unsupportive and had written her off as a lost case). Naturally he had received another bear hug.

Later they were on their way to the British museum and Luise's chauffeur, a cheerful Irishman, was singing merry songs in the front.

The museum was even bigger than Edwina had imagined.

There were so many cool artefacts, but she couldn't help but wonder how many of them were technically robbed or stolen from their respective countries.

“Most of them are. Nearly everything that doesn't come from England is basically stolen or a temporary loan¹”, Luise answered the question and added: “All colonial powers oppress their colonies, rob and steal everything they deem good and pretty and show it off at their own home. Colonialism is fun like that. Needless to say, the native countries want their stuff back.”

Edwina sighed.

Even though she was being tutored in history as well, she hadn't come as far as to the British Empire yet. It made sense though: why would India for example feel compelled to gift fancy stuff to a museum in a faraway country of their own volition, when they could keep it and proudly show it to their own public?

Despite that little sour moment, she had a fun time with the other two at the museum. They made a few photos, when the securities weren't looking and made stupid jokes and silly poses next to the statues.

“That was fun”, Edwina stated afterwards, walking down the street arm in arm with her two companions. “Right now I-”

Suddenly her stomach made itself known by growling like a wolf.

Edwina blushed, when her two companions giggled.

Gabriel grinned. “You know what, I could use a spot of lunch too. And since we're going to the mall anyway, how about we look for a nice café or restaurant, while we're at it?”

“Sounds good”, Luise agreed. “The meal is on me.”

 

Once they arrived at the mall, they wasted no time in going to the next restaurant.

They got nothing big or fancy, just some fast food.

“Not bad”, Luise commented, as she finished her chips. “Definitely better than the rubbish from McDonalds.”

“True”, Edwina agreed. Her plate was already empty, she was just waiting for the other two.

Gabriel was the last one to finish his lunch and afterwards they roamed the mall to see, if they could find something that caught their eyes.

“I'm going book shopping”, Gabriel informed them. “Want to come along?”

Luise shook her head. “No, I'm buying new clothes. What do you want to do, Edwina?”

The brunette considered.

“I want to go with Luise”, she decided.

Gabriel looked a bit disappointed, but Luise nodded. “Alright, dear. See you later, Gabriel!”

He waved goodbye and went to look for a bookshop.

“I'm surprised you want to accompany me to clothes shopping”, the older woman remarked, as they strolled through the mall. “I would have expected you to find books more interesting.”

Edwina blushed a little. “I'm just curious about the kind of clothes you wear.”

Luise blinked in confusion. “But you know that, you see me every day! I always wear feminine, fancy clothes, unless I'm working out!”

Edwina blushed harder.

But before she was forced to explain herself, the blonde caught on. “Oohhh … well, in that case, come along, dearie. Perhaps we'll find something that catches your eyes.” She sighed: “And hopefully something that fits us halfway. It's just so hard being as … vertically challenged as we are and then find adult clothes that fit.”

“You mean it's impossible”, Edwina grumbled.

“Yep. But you know what: I have a seamstress. If we find something for us, I'll just ask her to fit it.”

“And if we find nothing?”

“We'll go home empty-handed. Or I can show you some of my clothes, when we go home!”

That made the brunette stutter. “Uh – huh? I – I … Luise, I can't, they're _your_ clothes!”

The older woman laughed: “Yes, I know! And that's why I can do with them what I want. Don't worry, I'm a rich woman, I can afford whatever I w– ohhh, look at that jewellery!”

Edwina giggled, when her companion was distracted by a jewel shop.

Should have guessed, that Luise likes diamonds and stuff.

But she couldn't help but be curious and joined her to have a closer look.

When she looked at all the necklaces, bracelets, rings and earrings of pearls, precious metals and priceless gemstones and at how they shone in the light … she felt a lump in her throat.

She remembered all the times she had stared at the fancy jewellery, when she had been homeless. How she had just looked at the pretty things and wished desperately that she could have the money for something like that … until a security worker had asked her (more or less politely) to leave.

“They're so pretty!”, Luise cried in delight. “Come on, let's buy some!”

“ _You_ buy them!”, Edwina corrected, “ _You're_ the one with the money. I couldn't even afford those, if I sold my soul.”

The German laughed sheepishly. “Sorry. I didn't mean to awaken bad memories.”

“It's fine. I'm an ex-criminal, that's inevitable.” Edwina chuckled. “I wonder how much I could have bought, if I had succeeded in stealing your wallet three years ago!”

Luise laughed: “Certainly something. I'm foolish enough to always carry a lot of money on me.”

Edwina would have agreed on the foolishness, but she had seen that Luise was more than capable of defending herself against robbers.

“I will buy jewellery for the two of us!”, the blonde decided. “And at home, we will find an outfit for you!”

“Uhh-”

“I'm not taking no for an answer!”

Edwina laughed. “Alright, alright. Whatever you want, _mum_.”

The older woman's eyes sparkled with affection. “Watch out, I might just call you 'my daughter'!”

The younger one laughed fondly.

Oh, how she loved her four old, but crazy new friends.

Half an hour later they left the jeweller's shop and were laughing and chatting merrily.

“… And then I rammed my cane into his foot”, Luise finished her tale.

Edwina cackled: “His face must have been hilarious!”

“It was!”, the blonde laughed, “You should have seen how he hobbled around in pain and sputtered the worst profanities in front of the hosts– oh, _Scheiße_ ²!!!”

“What's wrong?”, the brunette asked worriedly.

“My wallet! I forgot it at the jeweller's! Can you wait here, I'll be back in a minute.”

Then Luise ran back into the direction from whence they had come.

Edwina shrugged, sat down on a nearby bench and waited.

Two minutes later Luise still wasn't back and Edwina began to wonder, if she shouldn't go back and check-

 _Alright, that's ridiculous. It's just two minutes, no need to get paranoid_ , she chastised herself.

Suddenly she heard childish sobs and crying.

When Edwina looked around, she spied a little boy, standing next to a huge pot plant and bawling his eyes out.

Something about it made her heart crack and so she went over.

“Hey there, kid”, she spoke gently, making the boy wince in surprise.

“Don't be scared, I don't want to hurt you!”, she assured him. “Now, why are you crying? Where are your mummy and daddy?”

“I don't know!”, the child sobbed, “I can't find them! I want my mummy and daddy! Where are mummy and daddy?”

His forlorn wails broke Edwina's heart. She crouched down in front of him and handed him a paper tissue.

“Hey now, little man”, she cooed, “Don't cry. We'll find your mummy and daddy. I'm sure they're really worried and are looking for you too.”

Now that she took a closer look, her heart nearly stopped.

The boy couldn't be older than six.

He had wild dark brown hair and acid green eyes, just like her. But unlike her, he had rosy cheeks, seemed healthy and well-fed, was wearing nice clothes and clutched a plush dinosaur in his arms.

He wiped his eyes with the paper tissue and took a look at her.

His eyes widened in surprise and he immediately stopped crying.

“Hey! You look just like me!”, he exclaimed.

Edwina grinned lopsidedly: “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Then she saw the information stand and had an idea.

“Hey”, she said to the boy. “Do you see that nice lady at the stand over there?”

The boy nodded.

“Good. You and I will now go over there and ask her for help. I'm sure she can help us find your parents.”

“Daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers”, the child objected.

Edwina smiled. “You're talking to _me_.”

“Yeah, but you look like me, so it's okay!”

The young woman was pretty sure that this wasn't what his father had taught him, but she began to explain: “It doesn't matter what I look like, okay? But talking to that lady is fine. She is there to help people. That's her job.”

The boy seemed to consider. Then he nodded his consent and Edwina took his hand and went over to the information with him.

The lady looked a bit confused, when Edwina told her that the kiddo was looking for his parents.

“Don't you mean _you two_ are looking for your parents?”, she queried.

Edwina shook her hand. “No. I know what this looks like, but we're not siblings. I've never seen this kid in my life.”

Now that was one sad excuse for a lie.

But the boy nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I don't know this girl either”, he confirmed. Much to Edwina's relief, because the information clerk obviously hadn't believed her. But there was no way a small child could be lying, so the clerk didn't question it any further.

“Well then, young man. Won't you tell me your name?”, she asked kindly.

The boy nodded eagerly. “I'm Raphael!”, he told her with a smile.

Edwina's heart shattered into even smaller pieces. That was the name she had given-

The clerk nodded and bent over her microphone to make an announcement.

“ _The parents of little Raphael are requested to come to the information, where their son is waiting for them.”_

Within less than five minutes, a man and woman, both carrying huge bags and looking absolutely out of themselves came to the information.

“Excuse me, ma'am”, the man panted, “We're looking for our son-”

“MUMMY! DADDY!”

Little Raphael dashed over to them and his mother promptly scooped him up in her arms, sobbing hysterically, and covered his face in kisses.

“My Raphy, my baby, you're okay, my little man, I was so worried-”

The child cuddled into her and cried happily.

The father wiped his eyes and turned to the clerk. “Thank you so much, ma'am, we were so worried-”

“Thank this young lady here”, the clerk told him and pointed at Edwina, “She was the one who found him and brought him here.”

The brunette blushed awkwardly.

The parents stared at her, flabbergasted.

The little one bubbled innocently: “She's very nice and she looks like me and she gave me a paper tissue, because I was crying and she brought me here-”

“Do we know you, Miss?”, the mother wanted to know.

Edwina shook her head. “No. If I'd met you, I'd remember.”

_Well, at least that's not a lie._

The parents looked at each other suspiciously (making Edwina super uncomfortable), but the father finally said: “Anyway, thank you for your help, Miss …”

“Not important”, Edwina cut him off, “You're welcome, take care, keep a better eye on your kid from now on, I gotta go and find my friends, have a nice day!”

Then she ran off, unable to handle being around the child any longer.

She needed a while to find Luise and Gabriel, but when she found them, they seemed almost as relieved as the boy's parents had been earlier.

“Oh thank Heavens, there you are!”, Gabriel cried out and gave her a brief hug. “Luise couldn't find you and called me on the phone.”

Luise nodded and gave her a hug of her own. “Jesus, I told you to wait there! I was so worried – Edwina, what's wrong?”, she asked, when she saw the brunette's miserable expression.

“I want to go home”, the younger woman rasped.

 

They called Luise's chauffeur and rode home.

But Edwina looked so down that Gabriel couldn't take it anymore.

“What happened?”, he wanted to know, when they were half-way home, “What made you so upset on your birthday?”

To his horror she promptly burst into tears.

“Edwina! Sweetheart, what's wrong?!”

_Wait, did I just call her-_

“Nothing”, the young woman sobbed. “I just met _my son._ ”

Gabriel gaped at her.

Her son??? Edwina had a child?!

Suddenly he remembered a couple with a small child, who had looked as if they had gone through a lot of stress earlier.

The child had looked just like _her_ , but … he couldn't have been younger than five!

When realisation hit him, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

He took the distraught woman in his arms, hugged her tightly and tried not to cry himself.

She wailed into his shoulder and he rubbed her head and back gently.

_Oh, the poor sweetheart. She must be hurting so much._

Luise spoke up from Edwina's left: “Edwina, if you want to talk about it-”

“Later”, Edwina whimpered, “Or … maybe better tomorrow. Don't wanna … fuck up mine and Henry's birthday.”

“Alright”, the older woman nodded and stroked Edwina's head. “Here, dearie. Have a handkerchief.”

“Thanks”, the younger one sniffled, took it, dried her tears and blew her nose.

She had five minutes to calm down, before they arrived at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) That’s probably not accurate, so feel free to correct me. I’ve been to the British Museum only once and that was ages ago. I do know, however, that it’s the case for many of the major museums in Berlin.  
> 2) German: Oh, shit!


	11. A good ending to a turbulent birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luise has ideas of how to cheer Edwina up after the fateful Encounter.

Luise hated seeing the poor girl so miserable, but she had an idea.

“Tell you what, Edwina. I did promise you, that we would tell you our secret tomorrow, so how about we exchange them? You tell them yours, we'll tell you ours.”

The brunette nodded. “Sounds fair.”

“Good. Now how about we get to looking, if I have some clothes that you like?”

Edwina smiled. “Sure … never worn something feminine before. The closest I ever came-”

“I know, I know. But that will never happen again. Let's see something that you like and fits you. I'm afraid I've grown a little … _pudgy_ during the last twenty years.”

The brunette snorted: “Bullshit! Your measures are poster-perfect, apart from your height!”

The blonde didn't bother hiding how flattered she was. “Thank you, dearie. Still though, you may be thinner than I, but your hips and chest are bigger than mine. My clothes might be a little tight on you”

“Obviously.”

“Just come”, Luise laughed.

 

“You have a whole room for your wardrobe?”, Edwina exclaimed in disbelieve.

Luise giggled: “Obviously! I can't put all of my dresses into the wardrobe, so they're on these dolls to keep them in shape and behind glass, so I can look at them.”

Edwina was about to ask, why she would put a dress behind glass just to look at it, but then her eyes fell on a white wrapping dress in a glass cabinet. It had beautiful, glittering patterns, a girdle made to look like the asexual pride flag and the head of the doll was wearing a beautifully adorned diadem with a long, white veil.

“That's my wedding dress”, Luise informed her and her tone was fond and loving, as she joined her in front of the cabinet. “My second one, that is. Hastie is my second husband. This is the dress I wore, when I married him. Is it not beautiful?”

Edwina nodded, looking at the beautiful outfit in awe.

“What with the pride flag, though?”, she wanted to know.

Luise laughed: “Well, it was a double wedding. Hastie and I had been engaged for a long time before, but we didn't want to marry, unless Henry and Gabriel would be allowed to marry too. Homosexual marriage only became legal at the end of 2014, so we all married on the same day. A pride double wedding, if you will.”

_Wow … that's so cute!_

Edwina's heart warmed.

The love and friendship these four had for each other was just so beautiful. And she couldn't help but wish to be a part of that.

“Oh, but you are!”, Luise replied to her thought. “You're a part of our family now. And we're happy you are, my dear. Perhaps you will one day wear a wedding dress of your own!”

Edwina inevitably imagined herself in a white dress and burst into laughter.

The Countess chuckled along. “That's better. Come on, let's find something for you, _ja_ _¹_?”

They spent the next half hour looking through Luise's clothes.

Most were too fancy for Edwina's liking. Unlike Luise she wasn't the kind of girl who liked dolling herself up. And most of Luise's clothes were either blue, black or white.

“Your colour scheme is kinda … what's the word … oh yeah, monotone.”

Luise laughed awkwardly: “Yes, I'm afraid it is. But I assure you I have dresses in other colours – oh, how about this one? I think it would go perfectly with your eyes and hair colour!”

Edwina tilted her head.

The garment in question was a light green dress with a long, wide skirt, elbow-long sleeves and frills at the end.

“I don't know … it's a bit too girly and cutesy for me”, the brunette remarked hesitantly.

Luise looked between her and the dress and frowned. “You're right. But can you try it on anyway? Just for fun?”

Then she pouted and fluttered her eyes in a very Luise-like manner.

Edwina huffed.

Damn that German blonde and her puppy eyes!

No wonder Hastie couldn't say no to her for longer than five minutes!

 

Henry, Gabriel and Hastie were in the lounge, eating some birthday cake, when Edwina and Luise came downstairs.

The former two saw them first and Gabriel dropped his fork.

“ _Mamma mia_! Edwina!”

That made Hastie turn around.

“Oh, hello, you two. Luise, isn't that one of your old dresses?”

Luise nodded affirmatively. “Yes, she's trying on some of my clothes. What do you boys think?”

The three men couldn't help but marvel, that the blonde had persuaded the brunette to put on one of her girliest dresses.

Henry's breath hitched and when he looked at Gabriel, he could tell that his husband was faring no better.

Edwina blushed in embarrassment and looked away. “Hehe … I look so stupid.”

Henry and Gabriel begged to differ.

“Stupid?!”, Gabriel repeated incredulously, “Edwina … _sei meraviglioso_ _¹_!”

She blinked in confusion. “What?”

Henry chuckled: “Gabriel, you slipped into Italian again.”

The older man blushed awkwardly. “Oh, sorry. I mean, you look marvellous!”

Edwina blushed in pleasure. “Thanks … it's a bit girly for me, but …”

“Can I take a picture?”, Gabriel cried suddenly and jumped up.

The young brunette shrugged. “Fine, why not. It's not every day that someone tells me that I look 'marvellous'.”

“Scandalous!”, Henry exclaimed. “Then we must tell you that you're beautiful every day, until you know it too!”

Poor, dear Edwina blushed a deep red and began to stutter.

_She's so adorable, I can't even!_

Meanwhile Gabriel had whipped out his smartphone and beamed at them.

“Edwina, sit on the couch and pose! And Henry, you must be on the photo too!”, he demanded. “it's the birthday of both of you.”

Henry laughed and joined the other birthday child on the couch. She immediately leaned onto his shoulder, which made him blush a little.

“Smile!”, Gabriel told them and they did.

When he showed them the picture, Henry's heart melted and he felt such a strong affection that he needed a huge group hug.

“I love you all so much”, he cooed. “You are the best family in the whole wide world.”

“Ditto”, Edwina purred and cuddled closer to him and the others. “This is the best birthday of my life and you guys are the best birthday present ever.”

Everyone giggled and the group hug intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sei meraviglioso - Italian: You’re marvellous (I probably totally fucked up the Italian grammar)  
> (I don’t think I have to translate the “Mamma mia!”)


End file.
